Alcohol and Bandages
by I used to be love struck
Summary: Edward hasn’t left her side long enough to hunt since they returned home, once he does, something happens that sends Bella into a downward spiral. Edward her tries to put her back together.
1. Chapter 1

**Alcohol and Bandages**

**Chapter 1**

Summary: Edward hasn't left her side long enough to hunt since they returned home, once he does, something happens that sends Bella into a downward spiral. Edward her tries to put her back together.

A/N: This is my first story, so it's not exactly great. I've had the idea for this story for a long time, but when it came to writing it I chickened out…until now. I'm 100% Team Edward, so there probably won't be much of Jacob in this story. This story takes place around the end of New Moon and some of the details of the end of New Moon are ignored(I loaned my copy out and couldn't remember some details.). I like Jacob, but not so much when he's a roadblock in Edward and Bella's relationship. This story will eventually have angst filled chapters but the first few chapters will be kind of slow intro chapters. I will be changing the POV in future chapters, but for this chapter it will be only Bella's POV.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own the plot.**

I finally got Edward to agree to change me. But the catch is I have to marry him first. I made it clear that I don't want to get married but I do, however want to spend the rest of my existence with the man I love, Edward. I feel like getting married will just doom us, like my parents and I don't want that for us. Charlie still doesn't like him much, and I'm not too sure that will change anytime soon. When Charlie found out that Edward and I planned on attending and even got into most of the same schools he looked like he was ready to kill Edward. Edward assured me that Charlie's thoughts were merely centered upon locking me in my room until I'm 30. I was outraged by that but Edward tried to get me to see Charlie's side of it. He told me that he's just worried that I will only end up getting hurt again and he's also worried about losing to his little girl.

I'm still upset with Charlie for trying to push me and Jacob together and for shooting down Edward's attempts to bond with him. I just wish he could see that Edward was the only one for me, I do love Jacob, but only like a sibling. It took me what felt like forever to explain and convince Jacob that I don't love him like I love my Edward, damn stubborn werewolf. Edward doesn't like Jacob being around because he's afraid that Jacob will hurt me. Jasper told me that Edward's also afraid that Jacob will steal me away, and he's jealous, but he'd never admit how jealous he truly is. Not every girl can say her vampire boyfriend is jealous of her best friend who just happens to be a werewolf, as if my life wasn't weird enough. I have to convince Edward to go hunt, he hasn't been out to hunt for nearly 4 weeks and he was beginning to lose strength and most likely control. Alice and Emmett managed to drag him out of my room and out to the jeep which he's leaning against with his arms crossed as we argue about him hunting.

"I'm not going…".

"Yes you are! You need to hunt, it's been too long.", I interrupted.

His eyes were dark, if he waited another day his thirst would surely over power him. If that happened he'd be endangering a lot of people including me and from what he's told me, that is one of his greatest fears. I knew that he needed to get out of there and hunt as soon as possible so I had to do my best to convince him to go, with the help of Alice.

"Edward I don't see anything happening. She gets a call from Angela asking her to hang out, but she turns her down and goes to bed early. That's it, no danger," Alice states but he doesn't look convinced.

"Let's get going," Emmett impatiently called out from the jeep.

"I still don't feel right leaving you unprotected."

"I'll be alright, you heard Alice, nothing will happen just go. You don't want to keep Emmett waiting"

"Your girlfriend is smart Eddie, you should listen to her."

"Thanks Em."

Edward wasn't even paying attention to Emmett or me, he was having a very heated discussion with his sister. They were talking too fast and low for me to hear, _stupid vampires and their advanced communication_. I wanted to know what they were talking about, but it looked like it was bad, something he wouldn't want me to know.

"No…No….I wouldn't let that happen! Never." Alice must have had a vision of what would happen if he stayed.

"Well then you know what you have to do, so say your goodbye for the weekend and get in the jeep…Now!," Alice ordered, who knew she could be so domineering about something other than shopping.

Edward made his way over to me and took my hand in his and caressed my cheek with his free hand. "I won't be gone too long, love."

"You better stay out there the whole weekend," he sighed at my demand. "I mean it!"

"But I can hardly last 2 hours away from you, could you imagine what I'd be going through if I'm away from you two days?"

"Yes, because I'll be going through the same thing, well minus the animals, blood and countless Emmett branded pranks that await you."

"I don't want to be apart for that long," he stated as he released my hand and pulled me into a tight, by human standards, hug.

"I don't either, but for some reason I think that you will crack halfway through the weekend and come back to me. I would be a fool to believe that you'd actually stay away from me that long. Since you're most likely going to be back by tomorrow morning, promise me something."

"Anything, love." he said as he looked into my eyes.

"Promise me that you will not return until you have drained no less than 6 mountain lions."

"6? Isn't that a bit excessive?," he asked with a somewhat shocked look upon his beautiful face

"No! It's necessary." I stated, giving him the 'don't question me' look. "Well?"

"I promise, no less than 6, but as soon as the last drop of the 6th hits my mouth, I will be on my way back to you."

"Just kiss her already so that we can go," Emmett said popping his head out of the jeep.

"Well I guess that's your cue to leave," I said as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you." he said as he hopped into the jeep, never breaking eye contact with me. "Be safe."

As soon as Edward was seated Emmett sped away. Once the jeep was out of sight I headed into the house and made myself an early dinner and cleaned up a bit. A few hours later, I was already going through 'Edward withdraws', I tried not to focus on the fact that I missed him so much, but there was no luck with that. '_He'll be back soon enough_,' I kept telling myself. I thought back to a few months ago when he wasn't around and how I got through those months without him. I really didn't want or need to be thinking of that part of my life, so I decided to keep myself occupied. I took a quick shower and slipped into a pair of sweats and an oversized t-shirt and headed back downstairs with a book. As soon as I opened the book the phone rang, I put the book down and reached for the phone already knowing who it was, thanks to Alice.

"Angela?"

"Yeah, how'd you know? ", she replied a bit shocked.

"Caller ID" I lied. We were probably the only family in Forks without caller ID, Charlie claims it's a waste of money. Oh well who needs caller ID, when you have Alice?

"What are you doing tonight?"

" Well since Alice and Edward are camping with their family and Charlie is working I figured I'd catch up on some school work and study. Why?"

"Josh Porter is throwing a huge party tonight and Jessica is dragging me along with her because Lauren is dragging her along so that she could try to get with Josh's older brother visiting from California. Lauren is going to be off chasing after that guy, while Jessica is going to be preoccupied with Mike, which leaves me alone. I need a friend there, that's where you come in."

"What about Ben?"

"He's visiting family in Seattle. Come on Bella, I need you to come with me"

"I can't I have a test to study for" I lied, I'm doing good with lying for a change…or she's too nice to tell me.

"It's the weekend, you can do that tomorrow or Sunday, tonight I need you, plus it might be fun to get out and spend sometime with your friends from school. They really miss spending time with you."

"I don't know…"I started to say.

"I am not taking 'No' for an answer, besides you really need a night out, I'd hate to think of you all alone in that house, with nothing to do."

"I have plenty to do," I protested.

"Bella," She said in that 'I know you're lying' tone. I guess I wasn't getting better at lying after all.

Sigh. "Fine. What time?" Edward isn't going to be too happy about this.

"Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!" She squealed. "We'll be by in 30 minutes to get you"

"You're welcome, I'll see you then"

After hanging up the phone I rushed upstairs and went through my closet looking for a suitable outfit. I finally settled on jeans, and a red polo over a long-sleeved white tee, and a pair of all black slip-on Vans **(AN: I suck at describing outfits…there are links on my profile for her outfit). **Alice has probably had a vision of this and is experiencing the vampire equivalent of a heart attack due to my outfit. If she did have a vision, hopefully it wouldn't include me going to the party, if it did Edward would defiantly hijack Emmett's jeep and rush home. Hopefully Alice doesn't see me going to the

By the time I was dressed and ready, Angela was at my door with a smile. She said 'thank you' a dozen times as we walked to the car. I noticed Mike, Jessica were up front and Lauren was in the backseat as we got in the backseat. Mike instantly greeted me, a little too eagerly as Jessica gave me a slight smile and nod. Lauren greeted me with a forced smile, then turned away.

"So where's Cullen?," Mike asked.

"_Edward _is camping with his family for the weekend."

"Are you sure he hasn't left you again?," Leave it to Lauren to chime in with a snide remark.

"Lauren mind your own business for once, Bella is our friend. Maybe you should spend more time thinking about your own relationship status and less time thinking about her relationship," Angela stated, which undoubtedly shocked all of us.

"Our friend? That's stretching it a bit don't you think? I mean she ignores our presence for months and basically trades us all in for Edward and then that big Indian guy. Now that Edward is back where do you think that leaves her friends? She may be your friend, but she is no friend of mine. My friends don't ditch me for their boyfriends who don't even love them enough to stick around"

I would have verbally and quite possibly physically set Lauren straight, but Angela gave me a pleading look and changed the conversation. As hard as it was for me, I kept my words and hands to myself for Angela's sake. Between Lauren's occasional rude comments and Mike's not so subtle attempts to flirt with me, I could tell that it would be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alcohol and Bandages**

Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is rated M, I don't want to say why, but you'll know soon enough.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own the plot and the Porter's**

As we approached the Porter's house, I could tell that the party was already in full swing. Horrible music was blaring from the house and various Forks High students were scattered throughout the front yard and porch. Almost everybody had a drink in hand, it was so cliché. After a few seconds of standing in front of the yard Lauren went off to find Danny, the eldest Porter, while the rest of us made our way to the house.

The Porter family wasn't typically the most talked about family in Forks, but Danny Porter made them a popular topic amongst the gossip queens of Forks when he was in town. He was well known down at the police station and the hospital. Andy and Edith Porter, Danny and Josh's parents, were always spoiling their kids, letting them have their way almost all the time, that's probably why Danny is a troublemaker. My dad and Andy were friends since high school, but when Danny started getting into trouble the friendship started to end. When I used to visit Charlie, he would take me over to Porter's for BBQ's and dinners. I was never really close to Danny, he was always mean to me so I spent most of my time with Josh when I would visit. Danny is a year older than me, and Josh is a year younger. Our parents expected me to follow Danny around like a lost puppy and Josh to follow me…never happened and never will.

A few months before I moved to Forks, Danny stole a car and drove it into Newton's Outfitters. He was facing some time behind bars but his dad paid the Newton's off, pulled some strings and got the judge to go easy on him. Instead of being locked up in Juvenile Hall for 4 years and fined $500,000, he was sentenced to a year at an out of state military school. When he got out he went to stay with some relatives in California, part of his light sentence was that he doesn't return to live in Forks, he could visit but never reside in town. When I moved to Forks I ran into Josh he looked the same as he did when we were kids, except a little taller and older. He still had ear length brown hair, hazel eyes, and the same million dollar smile. There was something different when it came to his smile, he almost always was smiling now. When we were younger Danny picked on him a lot, without Danny around to make his life a living hell he seemed to become more confident, popular and happy.

As we walked up the stairs of the porch I saw Josh talking with a few guys from school, he wasn't smiling. He looked kind of depressed and frequently took a drink from the cup in his hand and gave a fake laugh and smile about whatever they were talking about. When he saw us walking his way he smiled and waved, I could tell that it was a fake smile.

"Hey guys! The kegs are in the living room and the harder stuff is in the kitchen. The refrigerator and second floor are off limits but everything else is fair game, just don't break shit and it's all good."

"Hey man, nice party", Mike said bumping fists.

"Newton? I'm surprised to see you here man, I thought your family hated us."

"No man, my parents are over it, they're pissed at your brother, but other than that it's okay. They're just happy no one got hurt.".

"Hey Josh.", I greeted as we hugged. He smelt like he took a bath in alcohol, definitely not the Josh I grew up with.

"Watch out for Danny he's in there somewhere hitting on chicks.", he warned as we pulled away. He towered over me he was easily 6ft tall.

I followed my friends into the house, the living room was packed with people dancing and surrounding the 3 kegs by the fireplace. Once Mike saw the kegs he left us and made his way over to them, Jessica followed. Since they decided to give their relationship another try, Jessica has been right by his side, especially when he was around me. I thought it was good that they got back together, at least Mike would hit on me less. He still stares at me from time to time, but it's not as much as he used to. I've learned to accept his behavior, although it still bothered me. Jessica is still bitter with me over my anti-social behavior when Edward was away, but when Mike and Angela are around she acts as if we are the best of friends.

Angela and I made our way over to the newly open spot on the couch and claimed it before anyone else could. Mike brought us over a few cans of soda, he knew that neither of us would drink alcohol, especially since Angela was our designated driver for the night. After handing us the cans he was dragged into the kitchen by Jessica, leaving just two of us once again. There really wasn't much for me to do at this, or any other party for that matter. I don't drink alcohol, or smoke pot and dancing is completely not an option. I thought about talking to people but other than the Porter brothers and the few people that I came with, I don't really know anyone here all that well, and don't want to.

Angela and I started talking about our boyfriends and relationships, normally I wouldn't talk about stuff like that, but for some reason I did. It felt good to talk about normal stuff and to someone other than Edward, his family, or Jacob. After nearly 20 minutes of talking, Ben showed up to surprise Angela, he missed her so much that he cut his trip short. I wish Edward could do the same, but I understood why he needed to be away, besides I was the one who insisted on him going. Angela and Ben went outside to find a quiet place to catch up. I wasn't sitting alone for long, as soon as Angela was out of sight, Danny sat in the spot she just left.

"Hey Sexy what's a pretty lil' thing like you doing all alone?".

"I'm not alone, I came with friends" I stated, ignoring his greeting.

"Well they aren't here right now, so why don't we go on up to my room and have a little one-on-one time."

"Wow, I'm sure my boyfriend wouldn't like that idea, besides I am pretty content with staying right here."

"Is he here?"

"No," I fought the urge to tell him that my mind reading vampire boyfriend could kill him with one hit and probably would for whatever thoughts he was having about me.

"Well then what he don't know won't hurt him. Besides, I could probably take him."

"I doubt that, besides I could never cheat on my boyfriend, especially with a guy who slept with a nightlight until he was in high school and puts peanut butter on hotdogs".

He looked confused. "How do you know about that? Damn Josh and his big mouth!"

"Don't recognize me?", I asked as I turned away. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Holy shit, Little Bella Swan? Living in Forks, that's a change. So how do you like it here?", he asked as he leaned over to hug me.

"It's alright. I've had over a year to get used to it." I replied, pulling out of the embrace as fast as I could, his hug was a little creepy.

"I, myself, prefer to live in big cities. I will never live here again."

"Not that you have a choice in the matter.", I let slip.

"Ah, so you heard about all my eviction from town?".

"Yeah, who hasn't."

"I bet your dad had a field day bad mouthing me to you. Speaking of the good ol' Chief, he's not going to randomly show up and ruin the party, is he?"

"It's not bad mouthing if it's all true. I didn't hear it from him, just about all of Forks filled me in on the rebellion of 'the infamous Danny Porter'. And no, my dad has better things to do than come around here, although, he is working so you never know.", I said as I stood up.

"Still bitter about me burning those stupid books? Damn Bella get over it already." he said grabbing my arm and preventing me from walking away but I broke away.

"They weren't stupid books! It took me 4 months to save up for them." Which was true and I hadn't even had the chance to finish reading the first one. "You're still the same immature jerk that you were when we were kids."

"No, I've changed, trust me."

"Hey Danny, I've been looking everywhere for you." Lauren interrupted.

I took Lauren's interruption as a sign from above and walked away as fast as I could without being noticed. As soon as I was completely out of sight I decided that since Angela had Ben to keep her company now, that I'd leave. When I found Angela and Ben out on the porch, I told her that I was heading home, they offered to drive me home, but I told them that I'd rather walk. The truth is, I just wanted them to stay and have fun, it felt nice to not be a burden.

A few minutes into my walk I started to regret not getting a ride, I was already tired and I still had 2 miles to go. It was a cold night but the walking kept me warm, either that or the pain in my legs and feet distracted me from feeling cold. The road I was walking down had no street lights and there weren't many houses along it, but the moon illuminated the sky just enough for my surroundings to be visible. The headlights of the few cars that came past also had a part in lighting the road. After a few minutes of no headlights, a truck appeared, but it seemed to be going slow and when it reached me the driver rolled down the window. Danny.

"Get in", he said, but it was more of an order.

"No thanks. I'd rather walk." My feet were screaming get in the truck, but my head was screaming no.

"Come on, it's too dark and cold to be walking. It's not safe to be walking alone out here. Besides your dad would kill me if I let you walk all the way home alone in the dark."

"So? My dad would kill me for getting in the truck with you, especially since you've been drinking. I'll take my chances walking."

"Alright, if that's the way you want it." he said kind of pissed off.

He rolled his window up and sped away. I kept walking, and started worrying more and more about Danny and his driving. He may have been a jerk to me most of my life but I still cared whether or not he died. I was worrying about the people that he could hurt if he was in an accident, and him. He's always doing stupid crap like that, it's no surprise that his dad is going gray and bald at in his mid 40's. I did the right thing by not getting in the truck with him, even if my feet don't agree.

About a quarter mile up the road, I got this weird feeling, like I was being watched or something. I heard a noise in the bushes, I stopped walking to see if it was just the wind or a small animal, even though I should have walked faster instead. I heard the noise again and then nothing, I figured it must be the wind, so I continued on. Not too soon after I continued to walk I heard fast approaching footsteps coming from behind me, I turned around to see who it was and immediately was greeted with a fist to my face. I fell to the ground and scrambled to get up and away as my assailant went to make their next move, but ended up getting a kick to the ribs.

"You just had to make this difficult, didn't you? You could have went up to my room with me when I asked, and I wouldn't have had to chase after you." Another kick to the ribs. "You could have got in the truck when I asked, but no you had to be a bitch"

Danny, drunk and pissed off.

"Stop! Please stop", I pleaded as I fought back tears. "Danny, why are you doing this to me?"

"Shut up bitch! Don't say my name, that's not supposed to happen yet." _Not supposed to happen yet?_

"Don't do this Danny!", I tried to fight back but it didn't help any, he was at least a foot taller and weighed at least 150lbs more than me.

"I said not to say my name!", he said as he slapped me, hard, and grabbed me from behind and dragged me off the road.

"HELP!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Nobody can hear you out here bitch. I would say scream as much and loud as you want but I have a headache, so save it for when I'm fucking your brains out." Someone has to hear me.

A few seconds later we were on a dirt road by his truck, I tried to fight back, but my struggling only pissed him off more. He punched me in the stomach with enough force to knock me to the ground. As I struggled to get up he opened the tailgate, then picked me up and put me in the bed of the truck. He was going to rape me, and there wasn't anything I can do about it, but I have to try to stop him. I couldn't let him take my virginity, I couldn't let him violate me, but I was too afraid to do anything. I wished Edward were here to save me, he would never let something like this happen to me. Edward would break his jaw for even thinking of doing such a thing to me, but Edward's not here, he's all the way in Montana. Even if Alice has a vision of this, they won't get here in time to save me, I am alone. I just laid there too afraid to move as he crawled up next to me, placing rough kisses along my neck, I wanted to vomit. He reeked of cheap cologne and alcohol.

"Please don't do this.", I managed to say through sobs.

"It'll be good, you'll love it. Just shut your mouth." He said as he undid my jeans and tried to take them off, but I struggled as much as possible. "Stop moving! Don't make me hit you again."

I kept struggling and he kept true to his word, this time punching my jaw and once again near my left eye. He managed to strip my bottom half of both my pants and underwear, that was when I knew even all the fighting I could muster up could stop him from doing it. My vision started getting blurry and my arms were starting to go numb. I felt him on top of me, as he tried to pull my legs apart, I fought, keeping them closed as long as I could, which earned me a jab to my jaw. When he finally managed to get between my legs he said something, I couldn't hear. A few seconds later I felt a sharp pain as he roughly entered me. He pulled out and I thought and hoped that he was done, but that was a naive thought. He entered me again, but this time it was even rougher, he leaned down and went to kiss me, but I turned my head. That act of defiance earned me another hit to my head. Soon after that everything went black…

**A/N: I know it's kind of crappy, but cut me some slack, I haven't slept in over 48 hours. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Thank you to those who added this story to your alert list and favorites list.**

**Review?...Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alcohol and Bandages**

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own the plot and the Porter's**

**Bella's POV**

When I started to regain consciousness, I realized that I was in the cab of Danny's truck, with my jeans back on. He was driving on the road that he had pulled me from, I don't know where we were heading, but I prayed that it wasn't to another secluded place. I just wanted to wake up and find out that this was all some horrible nightmare, but there was no such luck. I tried to sit up straight, and failed miserably, ending up hunched over in pain, but hunching hurt worse than when I tried to sit up straight. My entire body ached, and the pain in the lower half of my body was excruciating.

"Good, you're awake.", he said as he reached over and grabbed my hand, I pulled my hand free and inched closer to the door. I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to hit him, I wanted to hurt him, I wanted to kill him.

"Where are we going? Where are you taking me?", I managed to ask.

"I'm taking you home." Home? He wasn't going to kill me.

I should be happy that he wasn't going to kill me, I should be happy, but I felt nothing even remotely close to happy. After what he did to me, I wanted death, then I remembered Edward, Renee and Charlie. The desire and need to live flowed back into my mind, I needed to live for Edward and my parents. My death would hurt them more than it would relieve my and end my pain. He got what he wanted and was taking me home, all I could do was hope that he was really taking me home.

"You keep you mouth shut about tonight.", he said. I winced and cried out in pain as he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer to him and his tone turned even more confident. "I mean it! You tell anyone and I'll make your life hell, besides, no one would believe you once I tell them that you were drunk and all over me at the party. I just drove you home so that you didn't walk or drive home drunk. I was simply worried about your safety, I dropped you off at home you kept trying to get me to stay. When I left, you were alright."

"You're wrong! Nobody in their right mind would believe you over me.", I knew I should have kept my mouth shut but his little God complex mixed with my pain was pissing me off.

"I can get at least ten people to back up whatever I say. Don't underestimate me, Bella. My parents didn't raise a fool."

"No, they raised a sadistic monster." and with that I earned another hit to the face which knocked my body into the passenger side door and my head hit the dashboard. The pain was soon replaced with numbness.

"Do you like getting hit or are you just stupid? I thought you would have learned by now to keep your mouth shut. Didn't your mother ever tell you that 'if you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all'?".

I ignored him and straightened up as much as I could. "What are you going to do if my dad is home?".

"If he is…", I braced myself for another hit, but it never came, after a long pause he finally spoke up. "If he's home, then I'll say that I found you this way. When I found out that you left and were walking all the way home

"I'll be happy if I never see _you _again"

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, we'll see each other a lot more often now.", he said as I looked confused. "My dad got me an apartment in Port Angeles. Maybe we can get together sometime soon and have a less struggle filled and violent repeat of tonight."

I cringed at the thought of him violating me again, but then my thoughts turned to Edward. "I'd like to see you try to even speak to me with my boyfriend around."

"Ha, I don't think you'll have a boyfriend for long, especially if he finds out that you cheated on him with me. He won't want you, you're no longer pure, you're nothing.", he said as we pulled up in front of my house. The only vehicle in the driveway was my truck, "I guess I'm in luck, your dad isn't home, I wasn't looking forward to seeing Chief Swan anyways."

I sat there too afraid to move, as Danny took the keys out of the ignition, probably afraid that I would start the truck and drive off . He got out, walked around to my side and opened the door, as if he were a gentleman. He pulled me out of the truck by my arm with great force and sent me flying to the ground. Standing over me he looked down at me as if I was a bug that needed to be stepped on, he yanked me up by the same arm that he had used to get me out of the truck. He forced my face up to his and roughly kissed me, I struggled to break free then he released my lips but kept a tight grip on my shoulders.

"Remember, don't say a word to anyone," he warned as he tightened his grip.

"I hope you rot in hell", I managed to say after he released me and headed to his truck.

"Don't be so bitter, you know you enjoyed tonight just as much as I did.", he said with a smug grin. "I'll see you soon."

A sense of relief rolled over me as, he got in the truck and sped off. Although he was gone my suffering was far from over, mental scars were left, and the pain that the numbness replaced was back in full force. My entire body ached, it hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, and I barely had the energy to make it up the driveway. I limped all the way to the door and searched my pockets for my keys. As soon as I found my keys, I unlocked the door entering as fast as I could and I locked it instantly. I backed up against the door, unable to stand any longer, as my legs gave out I slid down the door until I was sitting on the floor. I broke down and started crying, I felt disgusting, I felt dirty, I wanted to get every trace of him off of me. I wanted to curl up in a ball and forget the events that just took place, but that was next to impossible. I found the strength to get up and limp my way to the stairs, it took me nearly a minute to make it up the stairs, which normally only took 10 seconds.

Once I made it up stairs, I went straight to the bathroom to prevent myself from falling down the stairs. I turned the light on and made my way over to the shower, I turned on the hot water and started to strip my clothes off. As I removed my jeans I noticed that I didn't have underwear on, the sick freak probably kept them as a souvenir. I saw an episode of 48 hours that had a rapist who did that, maybe that was a rapist trophy of some sort. I could care less about what happened to the underwear at that point I just wanted to get rid of his scent and the dirty way I felt.

I stood in front of the mirror looking at Danny's handiwork, not even all the makeup in the world could cover it up. Both of my eyes and the left side of my face had nasty bruises that looked as if they were still forming. I had a few cuts, a few on and near my eyebrows, one on my chin and my bottom lip was busted open. I was surprised that he didn't knock out any of my teeth with the hits that were dealt to my face. I looked down at my body and it was worse than my face, he really did a number on me. My body was almost covered in bruises and there was a. I would have a hell of a time coming up with a lie about how I got so messed up. I could say it was a bear attack, but only Emmett would believe me and he'd be jealous that I got to fight with the bear and he didn't. There was no use lying, and it was completely useless coming up with a lie to tell, but for a short time, it kept my mind off of what happened. If Alice had a vision of what happened to me, then they should have been here already, right? Where were they, did Edward decide to leave me again? Was Danny right, would Edward not want me anymore? I had to stop thinking about that, I had to stop letting those questions consume my thoughts.

I got in the shower as fast as I could without slipping or hurting myself, the burning hot water hardly phased me as I stood under it, although, it did sting when it hit the various cuts. I grabbed some soap and a washcloth and scrubbed my body until my hands hurt and my skin was nearly raw. My legs gave out after a while, I collapsed and ended up sitting right were I was just standing. I couldn't fight back the tears, I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head on my knees as I sobbed. I don't know how long I was in the shower, but I was still sitting in the same spot crying, long after the hot water turned into cold. When the tears were gone I sat there in the same position staring at nothing in particular as the cold water hit me. I heard muffled noises like pounding and shouting from far away and saw the door open, as it open I feared that it was Danny, coming back to do only God knows what. Thankfully I was wrong, Edward, followed by Alice entered the bathroom. She pulled him back and they started yelling at each other but I couldn't hear the words, it all sounded like I had I was listening to them with earplugs in my ears, but it was just water. I couldn't bring myself to look at their faces, I was too ashamed. They stopped arguing, she pushed him of the bathroom and shut the door. She looked at me with worry and said something to me that I couldn't quite hear as I rubbed my ears trying to get the water out.

**Alice's POV**

I had vision of Bella going to a party with a few people from school, I didn't tell Edward about it because I thought he would overreact and cut the trip short. Also, I wanted Bella to be able to spend more time with her _human_ friends. I started blocking Edward out as soon as I had the vision and avoided him as much as possible. I don't know if it was the fact that I was blocking him out, or the fact that I was using Britney Spears to do it, that was pissing him off. A couple of hours later I had another vision, it was kind of choppy, but I saw enough to be worried. I saw a guy hitting Bella, then he was on top of her. I ran to Edward right away and told him that Bella was in trouble, seconds later we were with Emmett in the jeep. I called Carlisle and filled him in on what was going on and he told me that he would get the others and be right behind us. I should have told him about the first vision, now we won't make it in time to save her from getting hurt. It's all my fault and I don't know if Edward will ever be able to forgive me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself.

The minute we made it to Bella's house, Edward was out of the jeep and inside the house before Emmett could even park. I told Emmett to check around the outside of the house, then to wait downstairs for us. I raced into the house after Edward, when I caught up to him he was opening the bathroom door. Just as we entered I had a vision...

_Edward enters the bathroom and sees how hurt Bella is and flips out._

"_WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!?", he demands._

_She doesn't answer, she just continues to look down, crying._

"_Edward calm down, now!", I order as I try to pull him out of the room._

"_WHO IS HE??? TELL ME HIS NAME!"._

_She didn't answer again and he lost all control and tore the toilet from the floor and smashed it. Pieces of the porcelain went flying at Bella and one of the larger pieces sliced clear through her throat, beheading and killing her instantly._

**A/N: Once again, I know it's kind of crappy, but I slept a total of 2 hours in the past 3 days. ****Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. The next chapter will be longer.**

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alcohol and Bandages**

Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry, I would have had this up yesterday, but I was sick in bed.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own the plot and the Porter's**

**Alice's POV**

"Edward you need to stop, now!" I warned.

"What you saw isn't going to happen, I won't let it. Look at her, she needs me."

"You're already starting to get out of control. You're going to scare her even more than she already is and I know you don't want that. Just let me take care of her right now. Go sit in her room and calm down, we'll be in there soon."

"I can't do that, she needs me now. I won't let her out of my sight ever again." He said.

"She needs you to be calm and to comfort her, but right now you can't do that. She's safe now, nothing will happen to her. Get out and calm down." I told him but he didn't budge. "Either you go sit in her room and wait for me to bring her to you, or I get Emmett up here to remove you from this house and you won't see her at all. Which will it be?"

He stood in place looking at Bella; he kept changing his mind about staying. I had another vision of him staying and she died in that one too. In the new vision he hit the wall next to the mirror, with full strength, and the mirror shattered and a piece of it hit and entered Bella's chest. Seeing that vision, helped Edward with his decision, he was out of the room within seconds. I closed the door behind him, and turned to see Bella, still in the same position, but shaking.

"Bella, Bella, can you hear me?" I asked as I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her.

She didn't reply, and she was still shaking. I sat her down on the toilet, and went to her room to get her something to wear, knowing that she wouldn't want to put the clothes that she was wearing back on. We couldn't toss them out or burn them; they might be evidence, if she chooses to seek legal justice. I'm not too sure that my brother, or any of us will let Bella's attacker live to see another day once we find out who he is. One of the problems of my visions of her attack was that I couldn't see her attacker's face. Once I find out who he is, I might kill him before anyone else can get to him.

When I entered her room I saw Edward sitting on the bed, with his face buried in his hands. I would have stopped to comfort him but Bella needed me more. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants, t-shirt, and some undergarments from her dresser. Not exactly the most fashionable choice in clothing, but she needs comfortable clothing. I came back into the bathroom with the clothes and kneeled in front of her. I was only gone 5 seconds, so I'm not even sure if she realized I was gone.

"Bella, we need to get you dressed. Do you want me to help you?" I asked as I placed the clothes in front of her. "Bella?"

"Uh, um No. I can do it myself." She replied.

"Alright, I'll be right outside the door." I said as I stood and walked to the door.

"Can you stay?" She asked with a broken voice. "I think I need help."

"Yeah."

After she had her undergarments on, I walked over and helped her put the rest of her clothing on. Seeing her like this tore into me, it's my fault I should have came back as soon as I had the vision of her going to that party, or at least let Edward know about it. After she was dressed I decided to take her to her room but I made sure that she was okay with it first. She was having problems standing so I helped her to her room. When we got in her room Edward stood up right away, I knew that he wanted to come over and pull her into his arms, but I didn't think it was such a good idea.

_Don't touch her, not unless she lets you._

He nodded and stayed in place, just staring at her.

**Bella's POV **(Still in the bathroom with Alice.)

"Bella, we need to get you dressed. Do you want me to help you?" She asked, placing clothes in front of me. "Bella?"

I felt awkward having her already seeing me naked, and it would be even more humiliating having her help me get dressed. When did she even leave to get the clothes? Sweat pants and a t-shirt? Alice must be going soft.

"Uh, um No. I can do it myself." I replied.

"Alright, I'll be right outside the door." She told me as she stood and went to the door.

I tried to stand, but the pain overwhelmed me. If I couldn't even stand on my own, I definitely wasn't going to be able to get dressed on my own. I needed Alice's help

"Can you stay?" I asked, defeated. "I think I need help."

"Yeah."

After I was dressed she asked me if it was alright if we went to my room, I nodded and headed into my room with her help. Edward stood up right away as if he was going to rush to me, but he stopped. He looked at me with a look of desperation, and then he nodded, and didn't move. Alice must have told him not to come near me. Part of me wanted to just run to him and jump in his arms and never let go, but the other part wanted to be alone and curl up in a ball.

I walked over to him, fighting back tears. I wrapped my arms around him burying my face in his chest, no longer able to suppress the tears, I cried. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, I felt safe and at home in his arms. He pulled back and looked at me, for a split second I saw Danny's face. I let go of him and backed up right away, he reached out to me, but I backed up even more.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" He asked with a confused look.

"I…I…don't…I'm sorry." I apologized as I started crying even more.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Why did you back up? Did I do something wrong? Tell me what happened? Please."

"She has been through a lot tonight, she doesn't need to be bombarded with questions right now. She will tell you when she fe…" Alice started to say, but he interrupted.

"I know she's been through a lot, but I need to know why she's scared of me and who did this to her." He said, and then turned to me. "Who did this, what is his name? Was he at the party?"

"I…I don't know" I struggled to say.

I didn't want anyone to know who did it, because I know that Edward would go kill him and probably expose the family. I couldn't let him put himself and his family at risk because of me, I'm not worth it. I don't want my problem to become their problem. Being a bad liar wasn't helping me much with the situation.

"Bella Just tell me, I need to know who he is. How can you not know? Was it a stranger?" He started to raise his voice, which was starting to scare me. "WAS IT? TELL ME!"

Emmett and Jasper rushed into the room as soon as Edward began to raise his voice. A calm feeling came over me thanks to Jasper, but it didn't effect Edward much, if at all, as Emmett dragged Edward out of the room. Alice shielded me in the corner, she probably saw that Edward would put up a fight and not want to leave. Once Edward was out of the room, Alice sat me on the bed and she went to the door to talk to Jasper. Next to me on the bed was a piece of paper, a note from Charlie

_Bells,_

_The Chief of Police in Port Angeles needed some help with a missing persons case. I'm probably going to be gone all weekend, so I will call in the morning if I can. We're pretty much out of everything so, I left the grocery money where I normally do. I would have gone before I left but I have to get going._

_Dad._

I had completely forgotten about Charlie, it's a good thing that he wasn't coming home. If he saw me in my current condition, his reaction would probably be similar to Edward's. After Jasper was gone Alice closed the door and was by my side within a blink of an eye.

"He hates me, he hates me doesn't he?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Who," she asked.

"Edward, he hates me now."

"No, No, No! He loves you, you are his world. He could never hate you."

"He yelled at me."

"He didn't mean to yell. He's just so angry that you got hurt, he's angry at the person who hurt you, and he's angry at himself for not being able to prevent it. Jasper's trying to calm him down right now. He said that Edward is burning with anger, guilt, regret, worry, and fear. "

"He has nothing to feel guilty about, he did nothing wrong."

"He thinks that what happened tonight is his fault, and he feels guilty about your attack and scaring you."

"He didn't do anything it was all my fault."

Alice tried to comfort me and convince me that it wasn't my fault, but it didn't work. If I would have stayed home, nothing would have happened, Edward wouldn't have got angry and the family wouldn't have had to cut their trip short.

**A/N: Thank you to t****hose who reviewed or added this story to your favorites and alerts. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I already have half of the next chapter written, so by to night or early tomorrow it should be posted.**

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alcohol and Bandages**

Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own the plot and the Porter's**

**Edward's POV**

I don't know why I lost control and yelled at her, but I regret it. I frightened her, that look of terror in her eyes tore away at me. I should have never left her side, even if it was just a few hours to nourish the monster that I am. Jasper and Emmett's attempt to calm me down didn't work well, but it did help a bit.

Once Emmett got me into the living room, Carlisle, who had just arrived with Jasper and the others minutes before, told me to take a seat. He wanted to know what happened, and I told him what I knew and about my outburst. I was so ashamed of myself that I couldn't even look at my family while I told them of my behavior.

_Poor Bella, how could someone do this to her? Another one of my daughters put through such an awful ordeal. _Esme, who already loved Bella as a daughter, looked distraught.

_Poor Bella, I will kill the monster who did this to her. _Rosalie thought, then had a flashback to her own attack and fled the room, Emmett was close behind.

_We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible, she needs to get checked out. We need to get as much physical evidence as possible for the police. _Carlisle thought.

"Once I find out who he is, he will not live long enough to be brought before a judge, evidence is pointless." I said looking directly into Carlisle's eyes.

"Son, revenge won't fix what has happened, focus on Bella, and not on revenge. She needs her mate, not an avenger."

"I will be both for her. There is no talking me out of that." I stated.

"The sooner we get her to the hospital, the better." Carlisle said as we stood.

I went up to her room, passing Jasper, who was dry sobbing and looked like he was in pain, along the way. Jasper was suffering, being around all of the emotions surrounding him had to be messing him up. When I reached Bella's bedroom, I knocked on the closed door. A few seconds later, Alice opened the door slightly and popped her head out.

"I need to see Bella." I stated in a demanding tone.

_I know. Don't raise your voice or say anything that will upset her, if you do, your precious Volvo will be torn to pieces and burned. If you make her cry more than she already has, you'll be right behind your car dear brother. That is not a threat, it's a promise. _I glared at her. She can be quite vicious when provoked.

"Who is it Alice?" Bella asked

"Edward. He wants to come in, but I won't let him in, unless you want him to come in. You don't have to worry about another outburst from him. I can guarantee that he is going to be on his best behavior."

"Let him in."

Alice moved aside and I walked in, at human speed. I tried not to make any sudden movements or do anything that would upset Bella.

"I'll be right outside the door, if you need me." Alice told her, and then left the room.

"Can I sit down?" She nodded.

As soon as I sat down she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I picked her up and placed her on my lap, holding her close to my chest as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier, it was uncalled for. When I found out what had happened to you, I wanted to find the vile creature that stole your virtue and tear him to shreds. And when I saw your face covered in these bruises and cuts, the urge to rid the world of that monster and the guilt for not preventing the attack overwhelmed me."

"It was my fault, you didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have went to that party, I should have stayed home."

"Nothing that happened tonight was your fault. You were attacked, it wasn't your fault and my reaction to your attack wasn't your fault. I know you feel guilty, but you shouldn't, you have done nothing that should make you feel guilty. We need to get you to the hospital as soon as possible, I know you're not found of needles and hospitals, but your health and safety are what's important right now. We have to get you checked out, you could be hurt and not even know it."

She argued with me for a few minutes about going. Alice eventually got tired of hearing Bella and I argue in circles, so she came in and helped me convince her to go to the hospital. By the time we got her downstairs and ready to leave, she changed her mind, but Carlisle helped persuade her to go to the hospital. Jasper told me that Bella was feeling uncomfortable with everyone there, so he along with Alice and Esme, left.

When we got to the hospital Carlisle pulled some strings and got one of the best doctors in the hospital to examine Bella, but Bella said she only wanted Carlisle to examine her. She didn't feel safe with, or trust any of the other doctors. I think that she also didn't want any more people to know about it. I could tell that it bothered her that my family knew, she was ashamed, and she couldn't even look any of them in the face. She kept her eyes on the floor.

While Carlisle went to get a rape kit and a nurse, I sat in the exam room with Bella holding her hand and reassuring her that everything would be alright. She was quiet and flinched every time she heard a loud noise. She was bruised and broken, physically and emotionally, and there was nothing I could do about it, other than be there for her.

I felt so useless; it was then that I made a silent promise to myself and her. A promise to make her attacker suffer for what he has done, and bring an end to his existence, to secure the safety of his victims and potential victims. I was already seeing his demise at my hands in my mind; it would be slow, painful and well deserved. I was broken out of my thoughts by Carlisle warning me that he was coming.

_Edward, I'm down the hall. I am bringing a nurse and medical assistant to assist me with the exam, its hospital policy. You'll have to leave the room during the examination, it's also hospital policy. Warn Bella before we get there._

"Carlisle is on his way, he has a nurse and medical assistant with him. They'll be aiding with the exam and I can't be in here during the exam." She gave me the same look that she did when I left last year. "It's hospital policy, I'm not fond of that right now, but I will be right outside the door the whole time."

"I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be alone, I need you here with me."

"You won't be alone, Carlisle will be here and I will be no more than 10ft away from you."

**Bella's POV**

I hate hospital gowns, especially paper hospital gowns. They may be eco and cost friendly, but they certainly aren't people friendly. I really hate hospital policies, I don't want two strangers _examining_ me. I don't even want Carlisle doing it, but he's the only doctor I trust.

I don't want anyone to know what happened, and from what I gathered they don't know the details; they just know that it happened. They can't know the details, they can't know that it was Danny. I don't want Edward to leave my side, he was the only thing keeping me sane and when he isn't around, I worry and wonder if he has left me again.

Carlisle came in with the other two people and explained the exam process to me, which made me feel even more uncomfortable. He mentioned that an abuse and sexual assault counselor would come in to talk to me, as soon as the exam was over, another insufferable hospital policy. I didn't want to talk about my attack, and I didn't want to hear about it or anything about rape, I just wanted to forget that it ever happened and move on. When it came time for the exam, Carlisle had to practically drag Edward out of the room. I was as quiet as possible during the exam, only giving brief answers to questions when asked. It was pointless for them to collect DNA evidence, there most likely wasn't any.

**Carlisle's POV**

I would have blocked my mind during the exam for Edward's benefit, but it wouldn't have mattered, he could have read the nurse or medical assistants mind. Bella's body was bruised pretty badly, there were a few cuts and had a couple of broken ribs. She looked as if she had been to hell and back. I gave her something for the pain, she said she wasn't in pain, but I could tell that she was lying. Throughout the many years that I've been practicing medicine I have treated many sexual assault victims, and I have felt sorrow for each of them. This time is different, it's not a stranger, it's a girl I have grown to love as a daughter. It's not just sorrow I feel, there are no words for what I feel.

As soon as the exam was finished, we left and the counselor came in. I asked a nurse to give Bella the morning after pill, as I sent what was collected up to the lab, and told them that I would need the results as soon as possible. Edward was still outside the room when I came back, but was on the phone, trying to get a hold of Charlie. When he finished up on the phone, he began to question me.

**Edward's POV**

I tried to get a hold of Charlie after I had to leave the exam room, but the search was not very successful. His phone was off, so I left two messages, I didn't want to go overboard with the messages and scare him. I called the station and they mentioned that he was in Port Angeles helping with a case, so I called their station and found out that Charlie wasn't there, but he was aiding in a search. The desk clerk I spoke to, radioed the units that Charlie was with, but they said that Charlie was with a unit on foot, too deep in the forest to get a signal. I asked her to give him a message for me telling him to call either me or Alice as soon as possible.

As I ended the call, Carlisle approached me, and I started to ask about Bella and the exam. I was worried, I didn't know what happened or if anything was wrong with her, which bothered me. I didn't listen in on the exam, I was afraid of what I might find out, and I didn't want to get upset again. I had to stay calm and supportive for Bella.

"I don't think that there was any DNA from the attacker on her. Either she cleaned it all off and out of her body, or the attacker did."

"When will you know for sure?"

"The results should be in within the next 48 hours."

"Did she say anything about who it was?"

"No, she told me that she couldn't see his face but that she doesn't know him. I don't think she's telling the truth, I think she does know him, but doesn't want to tell anyone, not just because of fear, there's some other reason, I just can't figure it out."

"I will get her to tell me."

"No, don't do that, she will tell you when she is ready to. If you question her about it, that might push her away. Take care of her, worry less about who did this to her, and more about her. Show her that you love her and won't abandon her, she needs to know that. She may feel helpless, and have trouble eating and sleeping. In addition to the cuts and bruises, she has a few broken ribs, which is causing her a great deal of discomfort. Due to the pain, I wrote her a prescription for pain killers, and I recommend that you monitor her usage. Make sure that she keeps off her feet and gets plenty of rest."

"When can she go home?" I asked, still trying to process what he told me.

"As soon as the counselor is done with her and she signs a few papers, she is free to go. If you haven't heard from Charlie by the time she is ready to leave, take her to our house."

"What about you, aren't you coming too?"

"I was asked to stay for a few hours, they are short doctors tonight, and I want to be here when the test results are in." he told me as he was paged.

After Carlisle left, Alice showed up with my Volvo and a change of clothes for Bella. Although my car was the least of my worries, I was relieved to know that she didn't destroy it. She went into the room as the counselor left, to dress Bella, and I was left outside to wait. I was going crazy waiting, I had to see her and be near her.

Thankfully when I entered the room she was already dressed, in sweatpants and a t-shirt. If the others were here, they would have thought that Alice lost her mind, or fashion sense, but I knew she was thinking of Bella's comfort, not her appearance. Bella tried to run to me, but I got to her first, I picked her up and held her close, giving Alice a thankful nod.

**A/N: ****Thank you to those who reviewed or added this story to your favorites and alerts. Sorry for any sp****elling or grammar mistakes. I've been trying to get this chapter finished for days now, but I've had problems getting the words out of my head and onto the screen, sorry. In the next chapter Edward meets Danny, so it might be a long chapter.**

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alcohol and Bandages**

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own the plot and the Porter's.**

**Edward's POV**

After we left the hospital, we headed to my house. I let Alice drive us home while I sat in the backseat holding Bella. Alice got her car and went to get Bella's prescription filled. I brought Bella into the house and straight up to my room. She looked at the bed in my room and then at me with confusion. A few weeks ago I decided to buy a bed for when sleeps over, the couch wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep.

"When did you get a bed?"

"I ordered it a few weeks ago and it came last week, Alice helped me with it. I figured you might be tired of sleeping on the couch."

"You didn't need to buy a bed for my benefit. You know I don't like you spending money on me. The couch was alright, I don't mind where I sleep as long as it's with you." she said as placed her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her.

"I know, but what's done is done, so no complaining. You've had a long and difficult day, now get some rest, love" I said as I laid down next to her on top of the blanket.

After few minutes of humming her lullaby, she was asleep. I held her close and occasionally kissed the top of her head, I was afraid to ever let her out of my arms, I was afraid to lose her. Alice returned with the medicine and placed it at the foot of the bed. She stood there, blocking her mind, but from her facial movements, I could tell that she was debating on whether or not to tell me something. Thankfully, she finally decided to tell me, because having her standing there staring at me was starting to get annoying

_Edward, I know you don't want to leave Bella's side but trust me you will._

"What makes you think that I'll want to?" I asked and then saw the vision.

_Outside of Bella's bedroom window a guy is looking in, he doesn't see anything so he moves closer to get a better view. He gets closer to the window and see's that it's unlocked, so he opens it and enters. He looks around the room, and then sits on her bed. He gets up and decides to take a look in her closet and dresser. After awhile he realizes that she's not going to be back anytime soon, and leaves her room heading out to a truck._

"Is that Danny Porter? What the hell is he doing in her room?" I ask low enough that Bella couldn't hear if she woke up.

"That truck is the same one I saw in the visions. I think he's the guy that, that raped her. I am almost certain that was him."

"When will this happen?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"He's still in her room, he'll leave in 15 minutes."

"Will you stay with her while I go take care of him?"

"Of course. And don't do anything near La Push, the dogs will hear his screams, even though the weather will stifle his screaming." I nodded and gently got off the bed and kissed Bella's forehead.

As I left my house I didn't know what I would do, but I knew for certain that today would be the day that Danny Porter died. (AN: At this point it's around 2 am, the morning after the rape.) I never cared much for Danny, his thoughts were a lot like Mike Newton's, but a lot more perverse. I knew that he was a creep, but I never thought that he was capable of putting his sick thoughts into action. Emmett and Rose had stopped me on the porch and both of their thoughts were the same.

_Edward, we need to talk._

"Later, when I get back. I'm busy right now." I stated as I tried to move past them.

"Where are you going? When will you be back?" Rosalie asked. You shouldn't leave Bella right now.

"Why are you so pissed off? Did you and Bella get in a fight?"

"I don't have time to answer your questions. If you want to find out why or help me, be in front of Bella's house in 10 minutes."

"Help you with what? Why Bella's house?". Emmett asked.

"He's there." Was all I said as I sped off on foot, to her house.

I made it to the house in under 5 minutes, a new record for me. Danny's truck was still here as I arrived. Before I could make it over to Bella's bedroom window, Carlisle called me. The test results were in and he told me that he would discuss them with Bella when gets home, and that there was no DNA from what was collected. He didn't know that I wasn't home, and I wanted to keep it that way, so I ended the call as soon as possible. If he knew what I was doing, he would stop me, or at least attempt to. Now that there was no hope of legal justice I definitely needed to seek my own brand of justice for Bella.

After closing my phone, I quietly jumped up to her window and entered. Danny was searching through the dresser, and he jumped and looked my direction after I cleared my throat.

_Fuck! Charlie's here. Damn, I hope he doesn't have his gun. If he does, I'm as good as dead._ He looked at me with squinted eyes. _Wait, that isn't Charlie._

"What are you doing in my girlfriend's room?" I growled.

"Edward Cullen? So you're the boyfriend, eh? Wow, I didn't think a freak like you would be able to score a whore like h…."

I didn't even let him finish his sentence, as soon as he referred to my Bella as a whore, I had a hand around his throat, I tried to use human strength, I didn't want to kill him…yet. I pushed him against the wall and 2 feet off the floor, he was trying not to cry.

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. He kept chanting in his head.

"It's alright if you cry." I said as I let go of him and he fell to the ground. "Did she cry?"

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"I know what you did to her. So tell me, did she cry? Did she say no? Did she beg you to stop?"

"No, she begged for seconds, and she got it." He was awfully cocky for a guy who was just fighting back tears.

I hit him, with great restraint and fought the urge to kill him right then. I didn't want to kill him in Bella's room, or her house for that matter, I didn't want any sort of reminder of him in her room or any place we spend our time together. Right as I was about to hit him again, he got up and tried to run out of the room but ended up running into the wall next to the door. Soon after hit the wall he fell to the floor, he had hit his head rather hard. He wasn't moving, but he was breathing I went over to him and checked to see if he was conscious, but he wasn't.

I heard Emmett's jeep pull up outside, so I picked Danny up and was out by the jeep before Emmett could even open his door. He got out of the jeep and stared at me then at Danny who I had just dropped on the ground in front of me.

"Starting the party without me?"

"Taking care of this problem in front of the Police chief's house isn't exactly the best idea. We need to take him somewhere else." I stated.

"Any ideas?" Emmett asked. "Alice told me to remind you to keep out of earshot of the dogs"

"I know the perfect place. Follow me, I'm taking his truck." he nodded and got back into the jeep.

There was an abandoned farm a few miles away on the outskirts of town, miles away from anyone or thing, it was the perfect place to take him. A few years ago there was a fire that burned the house and most of the crops, the owner and his family died in the fire. All that is left of the farm, other than the charred land is a dilapidated barn and ruined farm tools. The local kids used to use the land as a party spot, but after it suddenly became 'haunted'.

One night Emmett was bored and came up with the idea to go the farm and scare a bunch of the hormonal teens that were on the brink of losing their virginity. After making a few tractors appear to move on their own, knocking a few trees down, and Emmett using an angry ghostly voice repeating 'get off my land', those kids ran scared. Since that night the farm and its surrounding area has been people free for the most part.

I opened the passenger door of the truck and tossed him onto the seat and got in the driver's side. I wasn't looking forward to searching his pockets for the keys, so I was glad to see that he had left them in the ignition. I started the car and headed off towards the farm, with Emmett close behind. When we got to the farm we took Danny into the barn and dropped him on the floor, still unconscious. Emmet grew tired of waiting for him to wake up so he went outside and returned with a pale of water and poured it on Danny. After a few seconds of rubbing his face and looking around he finally spoke.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked.

I kneeled down next to him, grabbing his right wrist, as Emmett does the same to his left.

"You never did answer my question properly."

"What? What fucking question?"

I took his pinky between my thumb and index finger, and broke it. He screamed out in agony, the first of many pain filled cries. Emmett started looking antsy, he wanted to be included.

_Eddie let me break one!_ Emmett sounded like a 5 year old wanting a cookie.

I gave him a hand gesture telling him to wait. Danny was struggling, trying effortlessly to escape our iron shackle-like hands. He was on the verge of tears but he kept fighting them back, I started to feel like the monster but that was sort lived. He violated my Bella in one of the worst possible ways; I wasn't the monster I was the man facing the monster. It was then that I pushed Bella's mate to the back of my mind and let her avenger take over.

"I'll give you another chance to answer."

"Yes, yes she cried okay." He answered, still fighting back the tears.

Emmett broke his other pinky, which led him to let out another cry.

"You made my little sister cry, that was a big mistake, almost as big as your others." Emmett said as he prepared to break his ring finger.

_Show no fear, show no pain, show no fear, show no pain. He chanted_

"The bitch had it coming." Danny said, sporting a grin that only a true jerk would give, as my brother broke his ring finger.

"You might want to rethink your choice of words when you're referring to Bella." I said after I broke his ring finger. "You inflicted one of the worst possible types of pain upon the person I love. That was a major mistake. What did she do to deserve that?"

_What the hell is his problem? Show no fear, show no pain, show no fear, show no pain. He must not have got to hit it before I did. Show no fear, show no pain, show no fear, show no pain._

"My brother asked you a question Danny Boy."

_Show no fear, show no pain, show no fear, show no pain. _

"She wanted it, she got it."

"Wrong answer!" I growled.

I broke his middle finger, followed by his index finger, as Emmett mirrored my actions.

"You saved me a finger or two right brother?" We were so consumed with breaking Danny's fingers that we didn't even notice Rosalie enter. "You didn't think that I'd let you guys have all the fun, did you?"

_Alice told me where you were I want to make him suffer for what he did to Bella, whether I like it or not, she's part of our family and no one hurts one of us and lives to tell about it. I'll try to be friendlier towards her, and may even try to get to know her better._

"Sorry we got carried away, will the thumbs be alright?" Emmett asked as we held Danny's wrists towards her.

"I suppose so." She replied, then took his thumbs in her hands.

"Rosalie Hale? It'll be a pleasure to have you do this" Danny stated, with a cocky grin

_Sexy lil' thing like her can't do me any harm._ I couldn't help but laugh at that, he had no idea how much pain she could inflict upon him, until she did it.

She snapped his thumbs, breaking them in one swift movement, which led to Danny letting out a loud schoolgirl like cry of pain. She lifted him up by his now broken thumbs and brought his face close to hers she has a satisfied smirk as she looked into his fear filled eyes.

"Is it still a pleasure?" She said as she let go of him, dropping him.

Danny hit the floor, holding his newly disfigured hands out looking at them in disbelief. He was trying to comprehend what had just happened to him and how it happened. He started to realize that we weren't normal.

_How the hell did she do that? What the hell are they? Maybe they're meteor freaks, like on Smallville. No, that's not real so they can't be that. I really have to stop watching so much TV. They're freaks, that's for sure, but what the hell are they?_

His thoughts bothered me a bit, if I was in his position, I'd be thinking less about TV and more about what was happening to me and what was going to happen.

"Wha…wha…what the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare…times ten." She said, as she reached down and grabbed his wrists

"Don't worry, we aren't meteor freaks." I stated, as Rosalie prepared to break his wrists.

As she broke his wrists he looked at me, opening his mouth about to ask me about my comment, but cried out in pain instead. He tried to stand up to run, but Emmett was at his left and I was at his right, before he could even stand. Rosalie stood in front of him, with her arms crossed and a look of disgust upon her face.

He's starting to get used to the pain, maybe we should raise the pain. I nodded at Emmett's thought as we each grabbed an arm and broke the arm in two places before reaching the shoulder and stopping.

We held him in place as Rosalie broke his legs. With each break, he screamed with more pain. His thoughts became less coherent with each bone that broke. After she finished with his legs we dropped him to the ground and as expected he let out a loud cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please stop I can't take anymore." He begged as I picked him up by his shoulders and held him a few feet off the ground.

"You're sorry? Do you think saying 'sorry' is going to make everything better for Bella? Sorry doesn't fix anything. You broke her, there's not a single thing in this world that can stop what's about to happen to you." I said.

_Do you want me to do it?_ Emmett thought.

_Are you sure you can do it, I'll do it for you if you can't._ I know that Rosalie wanted to finish him off, but it was something that I had to do for Bella.

I shook my head and looked into Danny's eyes; his eyes were filled with fear and pain. His fear and pain were meaningless to me; it was Bella's pain and fear that mattered to me. By ending his life I was ensuring Bella's safety, and hopefully putting an end to any fear she might have of him. I took a deep unnecessary breath as I put one hand on his neck followed by the other and in one swift movement snapped his neck and crushed his throat, severing his spinal cord in the process.

I dropped him and a stared at him as he died, he was dead within minutes. Although I didn't need to touch him to check if he was dead, I did, I wanted to make sure he was dead. Bella's mate was back in charge and her avenger was back in the shadows of my mind until he's needed again, which would hopefully be never. After confirming his death, I walked outside, followed by Emmett.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over this. He wasn't worthy of being human, after what he did he deserved what he got. You had to kill him, to protect Bella."

"He was still a human, no matter how evil he was, I shouldn't have done it." I said.

"You did what you had to do and now the woman you love and countless other women will be safe. You did not just Bella and yourself a favor, but the whole world. Guys like Danny steal peoples' innocence everyday and most of the time there's no one there to protect them or prevent the perverts from attacking. He could have been one of those guys that got away with it and struck again, but you prevented it. Although you can't see it now, you're a hero, bro and I am proud of you." His words helped me, but they didn't change how I felt.

"I guess I should get back in there and figure out what to do about the body." I said then turned to walk back into the barn, but was stopped by Emmett.

"Don't worry about it, we'll take care of it. Go home to Bella. She'd probably be sad if she woke up without you there." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah, but there's something I need to tell you before you go. Rose and me are leaving for a month or two, we need some alone time."

"When? Does the family know?" I asked.

It wasn't rare for them to go off on their own for a few months or years at a time, but I knew that this time it was about the attack. Rosalie was upset and reliving her own attack, the mental wounds from her own attack were reopened and she and Emmett needed to close them up, alone without the family.

"We're leaving after we're done here. Yes, they know. We already said goodbye to them." He said.

"Oh, then I guess I'll see you when you get back." I said as gave him a quick hug. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." He said then threw me his keys to the jeep. "Could you do me a favor and take it home, we're taking the M3."

I nodded then got into the jeep and headed home to my Bella.

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed or added this story to your favorites and alerts. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I didn't get a chance to go over this chapter as much as I wanted, so sorry for an typos. I had a bit of trouble coming up with Danny's death, I knew how I wanted him to die, but I couldn't put it into words. I already have this story finished in my head, well the outline and quite a few conversations. I should have the next chapter up before Monday night, hopefully.**

**Please Review, they help speed up the update process. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alcohol and Bandages**

Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own the plot and the Porter's.**

**Edward's POV**

Charlie's cruiser was parked in front of the house as I pulled up. I thought that I would have beat him here. His thoughts were repetitive and worry filled. Carlisle had told him about the rape. I parked the jeep in the garage and as I got out was instantly greeted with a thought from Alice.

_I saw what you did and I know it had to be hard to kill him, but you needed to do it. If you didn't do it, he would have gotten away with hurting Bella and would have harmed her again. We told Charlie that you were out looking for him. You need to change your clothes and clean up before going inside, Charlie will get suspicious. It's on the Volvo._

I looked down at my hands and clothes, I looked like I had entered a mud wrestling contest. **(AN: I had to rewrite the last chapter before I posted it, so there were a few things left out. I left out the fact that it was raining and there were quite a few holes in the ceiling/roof of the barn. Due to the dirt floor of the barn and the rain leaking through the holes, the ground was muddy. ) **I walked over to my Volvo and found wetnaps, a shirt and pants. For her help, I decided to take her on a shopping spree in Seattle. After I made myself presentable, I walked into the house and into the living room where Carlisle and Charlie were sitting. I wanted to go up to my room and check on Bella more than anything, but I needed to make an appearance in the living room first.

_Poor boy must be worried as much as I am about her. He looks so tired, he should get some rest. _His thoughts towards me were never that caring.

_After Charlie leaves, meet me in my office. We need to talk. _I nodded at my father's thoughts, letting him know I understood.

"Chief Swan, I've been looking all over Port Angeles for you. Has my father told you what happened?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah he just told me. Thank you for taking care of Bella last night. As soon as I got the messages that you left for me, I called you back but I got your voicemail, so I called Alice and she told me that something happened to Bella and that she couldn't tell me over the phone. I got here as soon as I could."

Why did he get my voicemail, I had my phone on. I pull my phone out and flipped it open, dead. I forgot to charge it.

"With all that happened last night I must have forgot to charge it last night."

"I forget to charge my phone too sometimes. Having one is an inconvenience sometimes. I wouldn't even have one if I didn't have to." Charlie said as Esme entered the room with a cup of coffee.

He was trying to avoid talking and thinking about what had happened to Bella. It was too much for him to handle.

"How many times do I have to remind you to charge your phone? Honestly Edward, I wonder if everything I tell you goes in one ear and out the other." Esme said as she handed the cup to Charlie, who gave a thankful nod.

"I know mom, sorry."

We had to keep up our family act for humans, especially when they were in our house, which was a rare occurrence. Esme lived for our 'human' family act that we put on; the only part that was an act was the 'human' part. We're more of a family than most biological human families. We don't need shared genetics to be a family, we're already a family in all the ways that count.

"Please try to keep it charged. I worry about you kids when you're out there without your phones or cars in working condition. You never know when there will be an emergency." Esme sighed and placed her hand on my chest "I made breakfast for Bella. Would you like to take it up to her?"

I nodded, excused myself from the room and followed her into the kitchen. She handed me a tray, which had more than enough food, and told me to make sure that Bella ate. As I passed through the living room, Charlie got an emergency call and had to leave but told us that he'd be back later to pick up Bella. I told Carlisle that I would be in his office after I made sure that Bella ate her breakfast.

**Bella's POV**

"_Stop! Please stop", I pleaded as I fought back tears. "Danny, why are you doing this to me?"_

"_Shut up bitch! Don't say my name, that's not supposed to happen yet. " _

"_Don't do this Danny!" I tried to fight back but it didn't help any._

"_I said not to say my name!" he slapped me, hard, and grabbed me from behind and dragged me off the road._

"_HELP!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!" I screamed as loud as I could._

"_Nobody can hear you out here bitch. I would say scream as much and loud as you want but I have a headache, so save it for when I'm fucking your brains out." _

_I tried to say something but Ronald McDonald, Pennywise the Clown and Richard Simmons _**(A/N: Three totally random people that scare the living hell outta me and just happened to be in a nightmare I had not too long ago.) **_jumped out of a tree at me slamming me down to the ground and slapped duct tape over my mouth. I'm dreaming, I have to be. I start telling myself to wake up, hoping that it would work._

I eventually woke up, expecting to find Edwards arms wrapped around me or him at least next me, only to come up empty handed. As the disappointment of the Edwardless bed set in, the pain in my body resurfaced. My head was the worst, it felt like it was trampled on in a stampede and then thrown in a blender.

As I sat up I saw Alice at the foot of the bed reading a magazine. Why is Alice here? I don't want her here, I want, no I _need_ Edward. Where is Edward? I hope I didn't talk in my sleep, I probably did. Is that why Edward's not here? He probably went off after Danny, oh no where's Edward, I need to see him now!

"He's downstairs talking to Charlie and Carlisle." She said, still staring at the magazine.

"I thought Edward was the only mind reader in the family."

"Silly Bella, it doesn't take a mind reader to know that you want to know where Edward is." She smirked. "Besides, I saw you waking up and asking for him."

"Alice I love you and spending time with you, but why are you here? Did he ask you to babysit me? I don't need a babysitter! I don't need to be watched like a little kid."

"Edward had to take care of something and didn't want you to wake up alone so he asked me to stay with you while he was out, I'm not watching you, just reading." She stated then chuckled. "Oh and Bella, what's with the clowns and Richard Simmons? Maybe you should avoid things related to fast food, exercise infomercials and Stephen King."

Oh no, did she hear anything else? No, she would have said something already. I don't think that she heard anything else, but I have a feeling that she already knows about Danny. I threw a pillow at Alice, which she dodged, already knowing it was going to happen.

"Don't make fun of the human! Those three can be quite scary." Edward would probably get a good laugh out of this.

For a brief moment I pushed the events of last night and the pain that followed to the back of my mind. Eventually my mind began to wander back to Edward and last night. I'm damaged goods, impure, used and virtueless. He probably wouldn't want me anymore. I had to keep telling myself that he wants me still, that what happened to me wouldn't change us, but deep down I know that it does, I'm just not sure how yet. I had to see him, to make sure that he wasn't leaving me again. I wouldn't be able to handle it, especially now.

My body was still sore, which made it hard to move but I needed to, I had to get to him. I moved over and moved my legs off of the bed. I lifted myself off of the bed and put all of my weight on my legs, which was a mistake. As soon as I was standing my legs gave out and I fell, but didn't hit the ground. Alice had caught me before I could hit the ground and placed me back in the bed.

"Alice I can get on the bed by myself."

"I know, but I really didn't want to spend all day watching you try to get up."

"You don't have to stay, I'll be alright here by myself." I said.

"I know but I like sitting here, so you'll just have to put up with me until I get bored, or Edward kicks me out. You might be stuck with me for awhile so just learn to deal with it."

"Despite what you may think, I am more than capable of sitting by myself."

She sighed and sat back down at the foot of the bed. It really bothered me that they all treated me like an invalid, I'm more than capable of doing the basics such as walking, most of the time. Even though I didn't like having to ask for or receive help, I had to. I had Alice help me get up and into the bathroom and back to the bed.

"He's coming up the stairs right now." She told me with her eyes still glued to the magazine.

"He is?" I asked trying to hold back a smile, mostly because of the pain in my face. She nodded, and I'm pretty sure I heard her laugh, most likely at the excitement in my voice.

Within seconds the door opened and Edward entered carrying a tray filled with food, enough food to feed me for a week, if not longer. Although having a vampire boyfriend and his vampire family in my life has many benefits, there are a few negative aspects when it comes to my human needs. They tend to overdo things when it comes to me, such as cooking and spending money. I know that they mean well and I don't want to hurt their feelings, so I try not to make too big of a fuss about it all, but I still voice my opinion about it.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" He asked placing the tray on my lap.

"Just a few minutes." I replied. "How's Charlie? Is he still here?"

"He's alright, just worried about you. He got an emergency call and had to leave, but he'll be back later." He told me as he opened the curtains, letting light in. "How are you feeling? Are you comfortable? Do you need another pillow? Are you warm enough? I'll get you another blanket."

"I'm alright, warm and comfortable." I really wish he'd stop fussing over me.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Edward!" I said in a warning tone letting him know that I was getting frustrated.

"Don't mind him Bella, he's just really worried about you and doesn't know when he's taking his care to an extreme and smothering you."

Despite the fact that he couldn't blush, I could tell that he was embarrassed. "I don't need you to explain me to her." He said to Alice, and then turned to me. "Carlisle wants to talk to me."

"Oh…" I replied with disappointment, I didn't want him to leave.

"I won't be gone long. You should to eat your breakfast, while I'm gone, it will help time go by fast if you do."

"Besides, Esme would be upset if all that good food went to waste; she spent all morning making it." Alice cut in.

"I'll eat…if Alice leaves the room when you do. I'd rather not have an audience while I eat." Alice's jaw dropped open, she looked like a little kid that was just told that their puppy died and that Santa isn't real.

"Anything else?" He asked.

I shook my head, then he turned to Alice and they began to have one of their silent conversations. From the look of it, their conversation was more like a civilized argument. Alice didn't look too happy, she was losing the argument.

"Fine!" She said shrugging her shoulders, then left the room.

"If you need anything just call out for me and I'll be here the second you do." He said

He kissed the top of my head then left the room. Soon after he left, I began my journey to conquer the tray of food on my lap, which wasn't an easy task. Esme was a wonderful cook; she probably could put quite a few famous chefs to shame with her skills in the kitchen. I ate as much as I could, but I wasn't really hungry. I sat the tray with the leftover food on the other side of the bed and laid down, waiting for Edward to return.

**Edward's POV**

After I left my room I went straight down to Carlisle's office and stood outside the door. I took a deep unnecessary breath before knocking on the door.

_Come in_

I entered and saw Carlisle seated behind his desk, he was blocking his thoughts. He motioned for me to take a seat, which I did. We sat in complete silence for nearly two minutes before I decided that I had to speak up.

"I assume you want to talk about where I was and what happened?" I asked.

He nodded. "Alice wouldn't tell me anything, but I know that she saw what happened. I have an idea about what happened, but I would like to hear about it from you."

I told him about everything that happened, starting with Alice's vision. I didn't go into detail about the torture we inflicted upon Danny before killing him, but I did admit to torturing him. His thoughts weren't filled with disappointment as I had expected them to be. He seemed to be really understanding which bothered me, part of me felt awful for my behavior, I didn't want my father to feel anything but disappointment towards me. Although Danny was a monster, he was still a human, a human with a family and friends that would mourn him. What I did was wrong, and I shouldn't have took a human life. The other part of me felt no remorse for my actions and knew that it was necessary to kill him, for Bella's safety.

Once I was finished filling him in on what had happened he tried to console me, rather than lecture me. I expected and wanted to be lectured, my actions weren't worthy of anything other than punishment and scolding, yet I received neither. He noticed that I was eager to head back to Bella, he told me to go, but that he wanted to talk with me about what I had done, a bit more.

After I left Carlisle's office, I was back in my room and the bed within seconds. I made sure that Bella knew that I was entering the room before I did, so that she wasn't startled by my sudden appearance next to her. I wrapped my arm around her and held her close as we sat up against the headboard. We sat there lost in each other's presence until there was a knock at the door.

_I need to talk to Bella about the test results._

"It's Carlisle. He wants to discuss the test results from last night."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, he just wants to discuss the results and some other things."

"Come in." She said after looking up at me and taking my hand in hers.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling this morning?" He asked as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"Like I went a couple rounds with Mike Tyson."

"Have you taken you pain medication?"

As if on cue, Alice enters the room with a cup of water and 2 of Bella's pills. She stayed long enough to make sure Bella took her pills and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

_Have you told her anything yet? _I shook my head slightly.

"I know that it must be hard for you to think about last night but I need to ask you a question. Do you know your attacker?"

"No. " She replied looking down at our intertwined hands.

She was lying.

"Are you sure? Before you answer, I want you to know something. If you know who your attacker is and are afraid to tell, you shouldn't be. You have no reason to be afraid. We will protect you from anyone or thing, not just Edward, all of us. You are a part of this family."

He paused as Bella's gaze went from our hands to his eyes, but she looked back down right away.

"Now, Bella do you know who your attacker is? Did you get a good look at him?"

She started to fidget and her breathing and heart rate increased. "No."

_She's lying. He probably threatened her. It's common for attackers to try to cover their tracks by threatening their victims. We should stop trying to get her to tell us who he is, it's pointless, since we already know, besides it will only push her away. She needs us all to reassure her that she is safe and loved. _I gave a slight nod.

"Well we didn't find any DNA evidence and all of the tests for sexually transmitted diseases came back negative but I will need you to come back in a few months to test again."

"Why do I need to come back to test again?"

"Some of the STDs that you were tested for may not show up on the tests that we took last night."

"What do you mean they 'may not show up'?" She asked.

"Well HIV for example, can take between 2 weeks and 6 months for antibodies to it to appear in the blood, after the initial infection. The period between becoming infected with HIV and the point at which antibodies to HIV can be detected in the blood is called the "window" period. During this period, an HIV-infected person can still spread the disease, even though a test will not detect any antibodies in his or her blood."

"So do you think that I got HIV, from h…hhhim?"

"I don't think that you do, but there's no way of knowing that or your attacker's sexual history for sure at this time. Follow up tests should be administered just to be on the safe side."

After Carlisle left my room, Bella wrapped her arm around me and pulled herself closer to me. I wrapped a blanket around her and held her close. We stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon and probably would have all night if Alice wouldn't have interrupted us, which seems to be one of her many talents.

_Charlie just pulled up. He's going to want to talk to you about a the crime scene that he's spent most of his day handling it's important. Emmett and Rose left quite an elaborate scene for them. I'll stay with Bella._

I looked down at her and she was still sleeping. I moved out from beneath her without waking her, or so I thought.

"Where are you going?" She asked, sounding a bit groggy.

"I'm needed down stairs."

She gave me the 'Don't go' look. It broke my nonbeating heart.

"I have to go, I will be right downstairs." I said, and then headed towards the door. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

I didn't want to leave her side, but Alice said it was important. I would still be in the same house as her and Alice was by her side, she would protect Bella with her life if she had to. I still felt like I needed to protect her, even though the recent threat has beem eliminated, I suppose that feeling would never go away. As I made my way downstairs and into the living room, I saw Carlisle sitting across from a stressed out looking Charlie.

_How do I tell him, how do I tell him?_

"Hello Chief Swan."

"Edward" Charlie said with a nod. "You might want to sit down for this."

"For what? What's going on?" I asked.

His thoughts were all over the place, hard to understand.

"It's about Bella."

"What about Bella?" I asked.

Charlie's thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks. Through his thoughts, I saw the burnt remains of the barn that I brought Danny to, surrounded by most of the emergency vehicles in Forks and Danny's truck. Inside the barn, there were tubes of what appeared to be some sort of lubricant, beer cans and candle wax scattered on the ground. A sheet was covering a something large on the floor, the officer showing Charlie the scene pulls the sheet off and Charlie instantly looked at the gruesome sight in front of him.

There was the charred remains of what appeared to be a man in a compromising position with a bull that was just as charred lying under where the sheet was. Charlie backs up, trips and nearly falls on a chunk of melted plastic. He picks it up to examine it, but soon drops it; it's still hot from the fire. Once it collides with the ground part of it breaks off and a disc pops out. Charlie picks up the disc, it's a CD, a Barry white CD to be exact. The stench of the burned body and bull carcass became too overwhelming for him. He dropped the CD and exited the barn.

The man was most likely Danny. The candles, lubricant, music, and alcohol were definitely an awkward touch to the crime scene that Emmett and Rosalie created. The bull was an even more disturbing aspect to their work.

"When I left earlier it was because there was a fire at the old Henderson farm early this morning."

"I thought that the house burned down years ago."

"It did, but there was still a rundown barn on the land. When the fire crew finally got the fire out, one of my men on the scene came across a body. The body was in a disturbing position" he paused, feeling even more repulsed by the image of Danny and the bull. "…with an animal, a bull. I just don't get how someone could do that to an animal, especially a bull. "

"Where did the bull come from? I thought that the farm was abandoned." Carlisle asked.

"We think that the bull is the bull that was reported stolen this morning." He paused for a moment trying to find the words to continue. "There was a lot of um sexual paraphernalia scattered around the barn, including candles, which we believe was the cause of the fire. The fire wasn't the cause of death; we think that he was dead before the fire spread. His neck along with his arms and legs were broken, which most likely was caused by the bull."

"What does that have to do with Bella?" I asked.

"That has nothing to do with her, but another discovery there does." He took a deep breath then continued. "There was a truck parked near the barn, registered to a boy who grew up around here. We think that he's the body in the barn. They searched the truck and found more um sexual paraphernalia, as well as a torn pair of women's underwear, and a cell phone. They found a few pictures on the phone of a girl."

The image of the pictures of Bella consumed his thoughts. He buried his face in his hands and started to shake fighting the urge to breakdown. He was trying to push the image of his bruised and broken daughter out of his mind.

_Did you know about the pictures last night? _I shook my head slightly.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Carlisle asked him as he placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"The girl, the girl was Bella."

"Who…who's truck? Who, who is he?" I asked, with anger and sadness boiling over, an act.

Although it was just an act for Charlie, there was still anger inside of me towards Danny and the situation, but I was calm enough not to allow my anger to get the best of me. If I didn't have some sort of outburst or breakdown when Charlie told me what happened, he might have got curious. When people, especially law enforcement get curious it's bad for my family. Once again my lying and acting skills from my many years of being a Cullen have come in handy.

"Danny Porter. I watched that boy grow up, I never knew he was capable of doing such awful things."

"Danny Porter? The boy who a car into Newton's Outfitters?"

"Yeah." Charlie sighed. "I need to ask Bella a few questions about all of this and let her know about Danny."

"She's upstairs, but she's too weak to move around, I'm not sure if she'll be able to make it downstairs. Edward can show you to the room if you'd like."

"That'd be great." Charlie said almost in a whisper. "Thank you for all of you help, Carlisle."

"I think that it might be a good idea for her to stay here for a few days so that I can keep an eye on her. She's still weak."

"As much as I'd hate to admit, that is a good idea. I'm probably going to be stuck down at the station for the next few days dealing with this case, so she'd be alone at home. You or Esme are going to be here at all times, right?"

"Yes. Esme will be here while I'm at the hospital. Bella will be well taken care of." Carlisle said.

_Bella and I will be in my room, I don't think that Charlie would like the idea of her being in your bed._

They shook hands, and then Charlie followed me up the stairs. He was silent the whole way to Alice's room, but not mentally. His thoughts were filled with worry and he was trying to figure out how to question Bella. I knocked on the door, a few seconds later Alice opened the door.

"Oh hello Charlie." She said as she moved aside, motioning for us to enter. "Come on inside."

_These Cullen kids sure are polite…m……my little girl. How could this happen to her?_

When Charlie saw his daughter bruised and beaten form, his heart stopped briefly, he was crushed. He stood at the foot of the bed debating on whether or not to get closer to Bella. He didn't know what to say to her, he was still trying to figure out how to question her.

"I'll give you some privacy. I'll be downstairs." Alice said breaking the silence, then left the room.

"I'm going to go as well. I'll be right downstairs, if you need anything." I said then turned to exit the room.

"No, please stay." Bella said reaching out for me. "I want you here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please stay." She said as she patted a spot on the bed next to her.

I sat where she wanted and she placed her hand in mine. Charlie was still standing in place, fidgeting, Bella asked him to sit as well. It took Charlie a minute to muster up the courage to speak and when he finally did he was using his 'Chief' mindset to question her.

He told her about the crime scene, the possibility that it was Danny and about the pictures and other evidence, but he kept out most of the gruesome details. Bella still denied any knowledge of her attacker's identity. She was shocked to find out about him, but not upset, she seemed almost relieved that he was dead. Charlie wasn't fooled by her lies but he didn't press her for answers.

After he finished questioning her he said that he had to get back to the station to do some paperwork. I walked him out and along the way he double checked that it was okay that Bella stayed until she healed or he got time off.

"I can tell that she knew before I told her, that Danny was the one who….raped her, but I don't want to upset her anymore with all of this. She'll tell us, I know she will, but she needs to do it on her own, without us forcing it out of her." Charlie said as he got in his cruiser.

"I know. All we can do for now is be there for her and let her know that we care for her and won't leave."

_Ha, this coming from the jerk that left her for months_. I guess it's safe to say that Charlie still dislikes me, I never doubted that.

"Earlier I spoke with the rape counselor from the hospital and she suggested getting Bella into counseling as soon as possible. I agree with her"

"I do too, but I'm not sure if Bella will do well talking with a stranger."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" He asked in a challenging tone.

"I have a family member who has been in Bella's position and may be able to help her."

_A Cullen was raped? Bella does listen and respond better to them, maybe they'll be better at getting through to her. I guess it wouldn't hurt to let one of them try to help her._

"Alright, but if this doesn't work, I'm taking her to a professional." He said then started the cruiser. "I'll call to check up before I go to bed and in the morning, so make sure your phone stays charged."

"I will."

"I'll see you tomorrow, take care of my girl." He said as he backed up and turned towards the road.

I waved goodbye to him and waited until he was out of sight, then headed back into the house. I went up to my room to find Bella back in the bed; Alice moved her back to my room while I was seeing Charlie out. I laid down on the bed next to her and held her like I had much of the day and hummed her lullaby until she fell asleep.

She slept quietly the entire night, she seemed relieved, even in her sleep. Although she has had the weight of fear of Danny lifted off her shoulders, she's still going to live with the pain and emotional scars of the attack. Right now, she's experiencing the calm before the storm, but thankfully she has my family and I to help her through any difficulty she might encounter.

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed or added this story to your favorites and alerts. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Like I've said before, I already have this story finished in my head, well the outline and quite a few conversations. **

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, I've been having issues writing this chapter, it's not exactly my best chapter.**

**I'm not sure when I will have the next chapter up, but I know that it'll be up within the next week or two.**

**And for those who don't know who Pennywise is, it's the clown/monster thing from the book 'It' by Stephen King. Tim Curry plays Pennywise in the movie, he does a great job with the wickedness, which added to my fear of clowns and Tim Curry.**

**Please Review, they help speed up the update process. **


	8. Chapter 8 Family

**Alcohol and Bandages**

Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own the plot and the Porter's. **

**1 Week Later (Saturday night)**

**EPOV**

Bella spent the past week at my house, mostly in my bedroom resting and sleeping most of the time. She refused to leave my room and the only time she left my bed was to shower and use the restroom. The pillows and my shirts were always damp with tears after she woke up from the nightmares that plagued her. I tried to get her to tell me about the dreams, but it only upset her more so I decided to wait for her to tell me.

The memories and dreams are eating away at her and I know that keeping everything bottled up must be hard on her, but she won't open up at all. I understand that she's been through a very traumatic experience and that her behavior is normal for a victim, but I wish that she would let me help her, I wish that she would let someone help her, and I have a strong feeling that Rosalie will be able to help Bella, but I'm not sure if she will choose to or not. I, much like Alice am counting down the time until Emmett and Rose return, which will be today, within the next hour. She's more comfortable around Alice and me, but she doesn't talk much anymore. I think that Rosalie might be able to help with that. She has been through the same thing and has a better understanding of what Bella's going through. I think that in the process of helping Bella, Rosalie will grow to accept Bella as a part of our family, and a part of our future.

Being around her is like walking through a landmine, everyone has to watch what they say or do around her. Alice made the mistake of startling Bella while she had a shampoo bottle in her hands. They both refuse to tell me the details of how it happened, but Alice startled her and ended up with shampoo in her eyes. Although it didn't harm her in any way, it did mess with her sight for a few minutes while the venom dissolved the shampoo that the water didn't get out. Since then, Alice has let her presence be known before entering the room and bathroom.

On Thursday night, Alice and I finally got her to leave my room and venture out into the living room and even the kitchen which was a big step for her. Because of her injuries, she isn't able to do many of her normal daily tasks, so the family has been helping her with her recovery, as well as her daily needs and routine. Alice helps her with showering and changing, Esme has been making Bella meals, and Carlisle has provided medical help. Jasper has helped with her emotions, keeping her calm and relaxed when needed, which I will never be able to thank him enough for. The family has really pulled together to help and I know that when Emmett and Rosalie return home they'll be able to do the same.

Charlie and Bella decided to tell Renee that she was mugged, because she wouldn't be able to handle the truth. She was going to come to Forks to take care of Bella, but Charlie and Carlisle talked her out of it. She calls twice a day to check on Bella, filled with guilt for not being able to help. If she came to town, she'd just be a wreak and cause more unnecessary drama and problems for Bella. She's more like the daughter in their relationship and Bella isn't really in the emotional state to take care of herself, adding her mother to her list of worries isn't going to help her recovery. From what I've gathered from Charlie's thoughts and Bella's old stories of her mother, Renee isn't exactly the helpful parent in situations that require her to be. Charlie seems to be her reliable and strong parent out of the two. Even though he was staying strong for Bella, he was breaking down on the inside.

Charlie came by to see Bella every morning before going back to the station. It was hard for him to see her so broken and weak, he blamed himself for it, just as much as I blame myself. Seeing her before work was his motivation to solve her case, he wasn't just the Chief, he was the father who wanted justice for his little girl. The first few days he hadn't ate or showered, he was letting himself go, and he didn't care about anything other than what had happened. Billy Black and Sue Clearwater, Harry Clearwater's widow, came to see him and tried to get him to clean himself up, but that didn't go too well. Sue has been trying to take care of Charlie, making him meals and cleaning up around his house, but he's just as stubborn as Bella when it comes to receiving help. He was spending most of his time working on the rape case, and when Danny's case was closed, he spent all of his time on the rape case.

The autopsy was performed as soon as they got him to the morgue. By Sunday evening, they ruled that Danny's death was accidental. The official coroner's report stated that he died from blunt force trauma to the head and body and that only a few of the bone fractures were post-mortem. They couldn't very well state that it was an animal attack, since the animal was the one that appeared to be attacked by him.

The police searched Danny's apartment, and found evidence linking him to at the rape and murder of least nineteen girls in California. Soon after searching his place, the FBI was called in early this morning to help with the investigation. Alice said that they will take over the case and want to talk to Bella on Monday afternoon, but I don't think that they will get her to ID Danny. Without Bella's _real _statement, the case is hard to close, even with the evidence. Alice told me that it would take about a month to solve and close the case, but that she doesn't know if the investigators will question Bella more than once. I have the daunting task of breaking the news to Bella so that she's prepared for the onslaught of questions from a law enforcement official, other than her father. I'm holding off on that as long as I can.

Danny's death was a touchy, disturbing subject for the town, so the law enforcement tried to keep both of the cases quiet. It wasn't an easy task in a small town such as Forks, especially since the rape and death were the two worst things to happen in Forks, ever.

Word spread quickly of the death and rape, although there was no mention of names to the general public, the info was leaked and the gossip spread amongst the citizens of Forks. By Wednesday, the third day in a row that Bella missed school, people at school came to the conclusion that Bella was the one that was attacked. By Thursday afternoon there were dozens of rumors going around. A few of the rumors were involving me, one of them, upset me slightly more than the others. Someone had told people that I had been the one who attacked Bella.

Alice thankfully stifled as many of the rumors as she could, but that did have somewhat of an adverse effect. Most of the students became slightly more curious about what happened. I would have went to school to help Alice with 'rumor control' but I didn't want to leave Bella's side.

Alice burst through my door with clothes in one hand and a tray of food in the other waking up Bella in the process. Since her vision of Rosalie and Emmett returning home today, she had spent the past few hours preparing for their return. She placed the clothes at the foot of the bed and the tray next to the bed.

"Good morning" She sang as she danced out of the room.

"Ugh, why is Alice more energetic than normal?" Bella asked still groggy.

"Rosalie and Emmett are coming home."

"They'll be here in 7 minutes." Alice shouted, for Bella's benefit, from the living room.

"She missed them a lot?"

"No more than the rest of us did, she, like Esme, doesn't like when the family is split up for too long." I said as I placed the tray of food in front of her. "Now eat your breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day."

"When Rose gets here, I'm going to send her upstairs." Alice said too low and fast for Bella to hear. "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen."

I sat with Bella in comfortable silence, until I heard a car pull off of the highway and down our driveway. Rosalie and Emmett. I sat up, preparing myself to be kicked out of the room. I wouldn't put up a fight, because the conversation that was about to happen between Rosalie and Bella, is one best kept between them.

"Shouldn't we go downstairs to greet them?"

"No, they'll understand why we aren't downstairs, besides Rosalie will be coming up to see you as soon as the family gets their greetings out of the way."

As soon as the words left my mouth Rosalie was outside my door, knocking.

"Come in" I murmured.

"Hello Bella." Rosalie said then turned to me. "May I have a moment alone with Bella?"

I looked at Bella and I could tell that she didn't want me to leave, but I knew that it was best for both her and Rosalie that I left. Besides, if I tried to stay, Rosalie would either remove, or have me removed from the room by force, which would only upset Bella.

"Yes, of course. I'm sure that Emmett has plenty to tell me about your trip." I said then stood. "I'll be close by if you need anything."

**BPOV**

After Edward left the room Rosalie sat at the foot of the bed and started out with small talk. I could tell that she was struggling to talk about whatever she wanted to talk to me about. The past week hadn't been hard on only me, Edward, and Charlie. The rest of the Cullen's were dealing with it as well. I'm not completely sure how or why it's affecting Rosalie, but I know that she went through something similar, so I guess it has brought back some painful feelings.

She apologized for the way she has treated me in the past. She told me that she was basically jealous of me, which is shocking to me. A beautiful vampire, not just any beautiful vampire, the most beautiful of all female vampires, jealous of a plain ol' human, absolutely crazy right? I thought so too, until she told me about what happened to her before and after she was changed. She told me that I have my whole life ahead of me, something that she does not and cannot have but wants. Rosalie wants more than anything to be human, to have children, to watch them grow up and to grow old with her love. She also told me that she would trade everything to be me; ha it's a bit ironic, because I would trade everything to be her. She gets to spend forever with the man she loves.

I may have my whole life ahead of me, but all I want to do is spend it with Edward, forever. The idea of being gray haired with wrinkles and dentures, using a walker to walk alongside my forever seventeen year old soul mate while I'm close to death isn't exactly at the top of my wish list. I would give up everything to be with him forever, even if that meant giving up seeing my friends and parents. It would be hard to leave my parents, but it would be even harder to be away from Edward again. Edward is my life, and without him I am nothing. Sounds a bit melodramatic, I know, but it's true.

We spent what felt like hours talking about a lot of what happened while she was away with Emmett. We didn't talk much about what happened before they left, but she eventually brought up the attack, and I changed the subject. After that she didn't bring it up again, I guess that she saw how uncomfortable it made me, but she did tell me that if I ever wanted or needed to talk about it she'd be there. I was grateful that she didn't press the matter; it's not exactly something easy to talk about. I'm not completely sure if I even can talk about it. Sometimes it's all I can think about, even though I try not to. Almost every night in my dreams, he returns and continues to hurt me and sometimes the people close to me. Whenever I close my eyes, I see his face taunting me. When I found out that he was dead, I felt relieved, but it didn't take away the pain and fear. Edward is the only one who can soothe me, well other than Jasper, but the pain and fear still exist, I suppose that it's just something that only time can heal.

In this world with vampires and werewolves running around, who's to say that it's not possible for Da…that scum to come back from the deepest burning pits of hell, that I hope he's rotting in and hurt me. I don't think, or at least I hope, it's not possible, but with everything that I've been through and witnessed in the past year, I can't be too sure of such things. One thing I know for sure is that if he does come back there will be at least 7 angry vampires ready to tear him to shreds. He tried to make me feel like Edward wouldn't want me anymore; he tried to make me feel like nothing. His words ran through my head while I sat in the shower that night _'He won't want you, you're no longer pure, you're nothing.' _At that time, I thought that he was right; I believed every word of it, but the joke's on him. His words, they were lies meant to keep me quiet and in doubt about my self-worth. He wanted me to feel like I was alone, but his plan backfired, now I am even closer with Edward, if that's even possible, and I think that I have even gained a friend, and sister in Rosalie.

It seemed like Rosalie was sincerely sympathetic, it was all so strange and new to me. Part of me wondered if it was just an act, and deep inside I hoped that it wasn't. Talking with her gave me better insight on her, and vice versa, which was good, because I think that we both needed that. It was nice talking to her, it was comforting and helpful, and she even helped me get dressed in the clothes that Alice had left for me.

When Edward came back up to the room, Rosalie decided to back downstairs and visit with the family. She asked me if she could hug me, which caught me off guard, but I respected her request. I'm not too comfortable with physical contact with anyone other than Edward, but I felt comfortable with her and I didn't want to offend her, so gave her permission to hug me. I don't know how we won each other over so well, but I hope we stay close.

**EPOV**

After leaving my room, I went downstairs to see Emmett. Without any greeting, he quickly led me outside and a few feet away from the house, as if he was seeking privacy from the family. We both knew that they would be able to hear us clearly, but they would not listen in. He wanted to talk to me with no distractions. A one-on-one conversation.

"Welcome home."

"How is everything going? How is she doing? How are you doing?" He asked me, and then put his hand on my shoulder. "I know the past week has been hard on you."

"She's still pretty torn up. I'm worried about her." I told him as I sat on a rock. "Even though he is dead, she still is afraid. She has nightmares every night and will not go to sleep unless I'm in the room."

"Rose was the same way when she first told me about her own experience, well minus the nightmares and sleep."

"So what's been going on around here? I heard that Danny was front page news on Tuesday morning."

"You had a little bit too much fun fabricating evidence." I stated.

"Don't I always?" He replied confidently. "That bull was a damn hassle but the taste made it well worth all the trouble."

"You definitely gave the police something to do. They just barely finished up collecting the evidence yesterday."

"Well it wasn't really hard, other than having to go all the way to his house to plant the evidence. You know not all of the material found at the scene and his place was fake or brought in by us. That Porter punk was one sick puppy. It's definitely a good thing that we eliminated him when we did. Rose damn near tore that barn to the ground.

It took all of my strength to hold her back and keep her from tearing that guy to shreds. I have to admit, I was just as enraged as her, but I knew that at least one of us needed to stay in control. When I finally got her calm enough we searched for his address, and I went to his place and was prepared to plant dozens of disturbing and strange items around, but after looking around a bit, I realized I didn't need to. He had dozens of pornographic magazines and DVDs most were rape themed and he had a closet filled with condoms and lubrication. There were cases upon cases of that crap. He had a case filled with sex toys and a lot of ropes. Do you remember that Farrah Fawcett poster that I had on my wall back in the 70's?"

"Is that the one Rose tore down and burned" he nodded.

"He had that on his closet door, but he cut her face out and had dozens of photos of girls' faces in a bag hanging under it. He had a wall in his bedroom that was covered in pictures of girls and under each picture there was either underwear or jewelry. It was sickening to see all of that, I'm glad that Rose stayed at the barn. No one should have to see that crap that freak had in his apartment."

"They mentioned the pictures on the news a few nights ago; apparently those girls were all abducted, raped and murdered in California within the past two years. At first, I thought that you guys found those pictures online or something and planted them, but then I saw the news earlier. The FBI was called in earlier…."

_THE FBI??? _His outraged thoughts were as loud as ever.

"Don't worry Alice said that they won't find a single thing that would link us to his death, or that would make them doubt that it was an accident. We're okay for now, but we should still follow the news, and Alice is keeping tabs on everything." Honestly, it was a blessing having Alice as a sister; we would always be a step ahead of most trouble. "The FBI found a journal, which links him to all the victims, but they haven't released that info yet."

"So how did the bull come into all of this?"

"Well after I planted the bestiality porn, which was not easy to get, I left."

"Where in the hell did you find that sort of filthy material?"

"I wasn't looking for that sort of stuff, but when I passed the police department in Port Angeles, I decided to 'borrow' some of their confiscated items and evidence. I stumbled upon that porn and got the idea to put it in Danny's stuff, and take this bull that I saw on a farm along the way to Port Angeles back to the barn. After I left his place I stopped by that farm, wrestled with the bull for a few minutes then killed and drained it. I thought that I would get a better fight out of it, but had no such luck" He said grinning then flexed a bit.

I could picture Emmett chasing the bull around trying to aggravate it enough to get a good fight out of it.

"I brought the body back to the barn and figured that the whole animal idea had another benefit. Since we broke most of his bones, the police would take one look at his body and know that it wasn't an accident and definitely not a suicide. We put Danny and the bull in that sexual position." Emmett said as his expression quickly turned to disgust. "While I was gone Rose has searched his truck, and found a few things that disturbed her more than anything."

"The pictures on the phone and undergarments?" He nodded.

"There was also candles, a case of beer, a few things of sexual lubricant, a CD player and a few CDs. His truck was like his apartment, both practically screamed sexual deviant. When I got there we brainstormed and came up with the idea to use some of what she found in the truck to make the scene. I scattered some of the stuff from the truck around the barn, lit a few candles, pulled an old tractor inside, and placed some candles on it. I took a look around the barn a bit and found an old lantern, damn thing was as old as me, but still worked. I tweaked it slightly so that the flame would grow larger and eventually cause the lantern to burst open."

"Which caused the fire that burned the barn?"

"No, It wasn't enough to burn the barn down, so I had to aid the fire a bit. The fire part wasn't a fun or easy task, especially with the rain. We didn't leave until we made sure that the fire consumed enough of the barn to keep the fire going for a while. Rose was alright after we left, but by the time we were on the plane, she broke down."

Dozens of images plagued his thoughts. Rosalie dry sobbing into Emmett's chest, them arriving on Isle Esme(a gift from Carlisle to Esme) and Rose sitting on the edge of a bed while he tried to comfort her were just a few of the images. Rosalie was an emotional mess, and Emmett looked lost and crushed. He couldn't make everything better for her, he couldn't take the pain away, he felt useless, and I relate with him completely. I feel useless, other than making sure that Danny could never hurt her again, I can't do anything to fix everything. I can't heal Bella's pain, I can't make her problems go away, the best I can do is hold her when she cries, I want to do more for her, I want to make all the pain and problems go away.

"When I got her to the island, she didn't leave the room for the first few days, she just sat there with the worst possible look of pain upon her face, I could tell that she was reliving it all over in her head, like a movie, stuck on repeat. She didn't speak for days and when she finally did, she told me that she was afraid, afraid for Bella."

"Afraid for Bella?"

"She's afraid that Bella will be stuck with the pain and memories of her attack, like Rosalie is. She doesn't want Bella to feel the pain like she has. By Friday night she packed everything up and told me that we were coming home and that she was going to help Bella. She said that she wants to give her the help that she didn't have when she went through it. She surprised me when she told me that because I know that she hasn't been very friendly towards Bella. She was sincere. I think that Rose might actually grow to accept her as a sister, as part of our family like the rest of us already have. "

"I think she might too. I also think that they might be able to help each other through all of this. We will all help each other."

"I'm glad we put him and his 'sex offender mobile' out of commission." He said, after a few minutes of silence.

"So am I." I said sitting up. "We should get back to the house, they're probably wondering where we are."

We walked back to the house slower than normal talking a bit more, but it was meaningless topics. It helped to distract us somewhat, and honestly it was a relief not to have a conversation consumed by Bella's attack. It upsets me to think about the pain and suffering that the reason for my existence is dealing with. I just want her to be free and happy like she was before that night, before that vile creature violated her.

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed or added this story to your favorites and alerts. Sorry for any sp****elling or grammar mistakes. **

**I am soooooo sorry for the lack of updates. Life has decided to kick my butt lately. I have been working on the next three chapters, while I've been sorting out some unavoidable issues. I can promise that there will be another update within the next few days, most likely today. I'm not exactly proud of this chapter, I have been trying to post it for nearly a month now, but I would find something that I wanted to add or fix, and ended up just messing it up. I'm posting it now so that I don't slaughter it any more than I already have.**

**Please Review, they help speed up the update process. **


	9. Chapter 9 Fights and shopping

**Alcohol and Bandages**

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own the plot and the Porter's. **

**EPOV**

When I got back up to my room, Rosalie gave Bella a hug which surprised me. That hug wasn't just a hug, it was a hug of acceptance, a hug of respect, a hug that was the beginning of a sisterly bond. It was like witnessing a miracle. Rosalie promised me that she'd be more understanding when it comes to Bella and our relationship. Before leaving, Rosalie gave me a brief but meaningful hug then headed downstairs to her husband and our family.

Bella didn't talk much about her conversation with Rosalie, but she did mention that she now has a better understanding of her and enjoyed talking to her. She seemed to be more relaxed than before so I decided that I should tell her about the FBI agents coming to see her on Monday afternoon.

"Alice had a vision" She gave me a worried look. "Don't worry it wasn't anything bad."

"Oh, well what was it?" She asked, relaxing a bit.

"At least two FBI agents are coming to question you tomorrow afternoon."

"What? Why?"

"They just want to wrap up the case and get your statement."

"I already gave my statement to my dad. I told Charlie everything that I had to say. I don't want to talk with them."

"I know, but the FBI just wants to be thorough. If you don't talk to them, they'll think that you're hiding something and that will just make them want to question you even more. They won't go away, until they get what they want."

We sat there in total silence for a few minutes, until she spoke.

"Fine, I'll talk to them, but it's a waste of time, our time and their own. They're going to get the same information I gave Charlie." She said then sat back pouting.

I sat back with her and wrapped my arm around her and she instantly pulled herself closer to me. Holding her put me at ease and gave me hope for a better tomorrow **(A bit corny….but oh well my story!). **I would have loved to stay like that for hours, but my sisters had other plans. Alice gave me a three second warning before she burst into the room with Rosalie by her side.

_Time for my shopping spree!_

"No"

"No what?" Bella asked.

"Alice wants to go shopping," Bella looked at me with the 'what's the problem with that?' look. "As a family, us included."

"Absolutely not!" Bella protested.

"Why not?"

"You know that I hate shopping. Besides I just got out of the hospital…"

"A week ago!"

"And I don't want to be around people." she said after Alice's interruption.

"You're around us." Rosalie stated.

"That's different, you're vampires and my family."

"Vampires are people too!" Alice argued.

"I know, I just meant that I feel safe and comfortable with you guys. Other people are going to stare, or worse, shower me with questions."

"Well you're going back to school on Monday, which happens to be tomorrow, so you're going to be around people. I just thought that it would make Monday easier if you went out today. Think of it as practice."

"If I go, I'm not going to prom and you have to stop bothering me about it."

"Fine! But I'm going to dress you today" Alice said and before Bella could protest, took her to get ready.

Prom is two weeks away and Alice has been trying to convince Bella to go since we returned to Forks, but Bella stood firm, telling Alice that she isn't going. Alice already told me that Bella will not cave but she's still going to try to change Bella's mind. Bella and I had already discussed the prom topic and we agreed that it was her choice whether we went the prom or not.

I heard Bella complaining that Alice had already picked out one outfit for the day. They argued a bit, well Bella argued and Alice won. I couldn't help but laugh at their bickering; they were like two old ladies sometimes. Alice would spend no less than an hour with the unnecessary task of hair, makeup, and dressing Bella, so Jasper and I had time to hunt before we left. I wanted to make sure that he was as comfortable as possible while we were at the mall. Being within touching distance with dozens of humans would wreak havoc on Jasper's control. His bloodlust will become unmanageable if he doesn't hunt before we get there. Just be on the safe side, Jasper was going to make a stop along the way to hunt again.

**BPOV**

After Edward told me about the FBI wanting to question me, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I don't want to talk to them but I know that the FBI won't let it go if I avoid them. At first I was going to tell him that I won't talk to them, but I thought about it and changed my mind. The FBI would end up taking a closer look at my life and those around me, which wouldn't end well for Edward or our family. They would find out that the Cullen's are using false identification, which will lead them to the major secret and I can't let that happen. I will not allow their secret to be revealed because I'm too ashamed to talk to anyone about what happened to me. I will not allow their secret to be revealed for any reason.

I will do anything and everything possible to keep the FBI and media away from my family. I'm going to tell them the same thing that I told Charlie, and if they aren't satisfied with that, then I'll figure something out. If it comes down to it, I'll tell them what really happened.

As she dragged me along to her room, Alice told me that we're going to the Northgate Mall in Seattle, but she wasn't too happy when she told me. She told me that there were other malls and shopping centers that had better and more stores, but that there would be too many people, which wouldn't be good for Jasper or myself. With everything that has happened since they came back, I had almost forgot about Jasper's bloodlust problems. If he barely controls himself with one human in such close proximity, he certainly would not fare well with hundreds passing surrounding him.

In my mind I instantly saw images of Jasper attacking random people passing by while the rest of the family tries to stop him. Hundreds of shoppers flee the mall screaming as the Seattle police department and the FBI surrounds the mall, the Cullen's secret is discovered. We go on the run. The Volturi find and kill us for revealing the secret. I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of any of that happening.

Emmett and Jasper were riding with Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes; they went ahead because they had to stop by a gas station or something like that. Carlisle decided that it would be too showy and unnecessary for everyone to take a separate vehicle, so Alice and Rosalie were riding in the Volvo with us. For some reason Alice was excited about riding with us.

Once Alice and Rosalie finished with their 'Make the human presentable' project, we left. The ride to Seattle was kind of awkward, Edward didn't talk much, Rosalie was on talking overdrive and Alice was hyped up. When we first got in the car, Alice put a mixed CD, which was filled with aggressive music, in the stereo. The music was the type of music you hear in movies while people are achieving what was once considered unachievable, or during fight scenes. Edward seemed frustrated at Alice, not just because of the music. He muttered something about Alice blocking him out of her mind and something about 1990's Saturday morning cartoon theme songs.

Even though they had a thirty minute head start, we beat the others to Seattle, because they had to make that stop. Alice and Edward seemed relieved that we were the first to arrive. Lately, it seems like everyone is hiding things from me, especially Alice and Edward, and I've noticed that she has been hiding things from him. The whole vampire strength and abilities thing is getting annoying, even though I am a part of their family, I still feel like an outsider. There isn't anything special about me, I can't see the future, read minds or save lives. I am just a useless human in a family of beautiful, talented vampires.

If Edward wasn't well skilled in avoiding police and speeding tickets, our trip would have been a lot longer than one hour. When we finally arrived, Edward didn't want me to have to walk anymore than I would have to for the day so he dropped Alice, Rosalie and me off in front of the main entrance. It was pretty pointless to try to limit my walking, since I would probably end up walking a few miles worth around the mall, but Edward is prone to over worrying when it comes to me.

While we were waiting for Edward to find a closer parking spot in the parking garage, I spotted two familiar faces coming my way. Jessica and Lauren were walking out of the doors in front of us with their hands full of shopping bags. Lauren was the first to spot me. She quickly nudged Jessica to get her attention while looking over at me. As they approached me, I braced myself for their phony greetings and attitude and I knew Lauren would be as pretentious as ever.

"Bella?" Jessica asked as she walked up to us. "Is that you?"

"Yep. Last time I checked I was still Bella."

"You look awful" Jessica said.

"…er than normal" Lauren whispered.

I ignored Lauren's verbal jab at me as best as I could. But Rosalie was another story.

"She still looks better than you."

"So what happened?" Jessica asked as a shocked Lauren glared at Rosalie.

"I'd rather not talk about it"

"It's true, I told you, Jess." Lauren said jabbing Jessica's side with her elbow.

"What's true?" I asked, confused.

"You cheated on Edward with Danny Porter and he beat you for it." Lauren replied.

"What! What are you talking about?" Alice asked outraged. "Not that it's any of your business, but Bella would never cheat on Edward and he most certainly would never and I repeat, never harm her."

"Well maybe you're out of the loop, because everyone else thinks otherwise." Lauren told Alice in a rude tone.

"So you were the one to start those rumors?" Rosalie asked, but it was more of a statement rather than a question.

"I didn't start any rumors. What I said was the truth." Lauren stated smugly.

Alice pulled me back and before I could say anything Rosalie's fist connected with Lauren's face. Seconds later Lauren was sprawled out on the ground. She was dazed, Jessica was petrified, Rosalie was seething and I was shocked. I was shocked that my newly established vampire sister just came to my defense. I was shocked because less than two weeks ago she was glaring at me.

"Don't ever start or spread any rumors about my sister, she's a billion times better than both of you are, or ever will be."

"Ugh my nose, you crazy bitch, you broke my nose!" Lauren cried out as she covered her nose

"I would choose my next words wisely if I were you." Alice warned.

Lauren struggled to get up but she did not succeed, so Jessica helped her up. They both were careful with their movements and avoided turning their backs to any of us. They both were clearly afraid of Rosalie, now more than ever after witnessing her physical strength, although I'm sure that she practiced great restraint when she hit Lauren. If she had used her real strength when hitting her, Lauren's head would definitely not be attached to her body.

"Yyyyou better hope that there is no permanent physical damage! If there is you'll be hearing from my lawyer." Lauren said still covering her face, as Jessica pulled her away.

"I'll be sure to wait by my phone for that call, but I'm not liable for the hideous condition of your face before I hit you." Rosalie called out to Lauren as she and Jessica scurried off.

"That was….that was wow." I struggled to say, still shocked that Rosalie was defending me. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me, I protect my family" She told me as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "We all do."

As Lauren and Jessica left our sight Edward came over to us with the rest of the family. They had saw and heard what had just happened and Emmett was beaming with pride. Carlisle and Esme were shocked, and Jasper was too engrossed in his embrace with Alice to notice anything around him. Emmett mentioned something about Jasper bagging a huge squirrel, and then I realized that they had left early so that Jasper could hunt before coming to the mall. I was suddenly at ease, Jasper would be alright somewhat with his bloodlust and I'm sure that put everyone at ease.

**EPOV**

After parking the car, I ran into my family and we headed over to the main entrance of the mall. As we approached the front of the mall, Jasper started to get worried.

_There's something going on, something bad. There's a lot of rage, fear, and shock coming from over there. _He thought, motioning forward. _Isn't that the main entrance?_

I nodded. "That's where I dropped the girls off."

My Bella was over there and probably in danger. I had to get to her. I rushed towards the entrance as fast as I could without appearing inhuman. I stopped about 200 feet away from where Bella, Alice and Rosalie were. In front of them stood Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory.

Before I could figure out what was going on, and why they were there, Alice pulled Bella back. Rosalie hit Lauren in her face. Lauren hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

_My face! My face she broke my face, my beautiful face! Lauren thought as she held her nose, which was bleeding._

I looked back at Jasper, making sure that he was alright and saw that Carlisle and Emmett were holding him back.

_Don't worry. We're only holding him back as a precaution. He's doing alright_. Carlisle told me.

_Did you see that hit my Rose dished out? That girl's lucky that Rose went easy on her._ Emmett thought, rather impressed. I gave him a nod and turned back towards the scene in front of us.

_Wow, she can really hit hard. Probably learned how to fight from Emmett. He's huge I'm sure he can fight like a pro. I hope she doesn't hit me too. _Jessica thought as she stood in place, too afraid to move, looking at Rosalie.

"Don't ever start or spread any rumors about my sister, she's a billion times better than both of you are, or ever will be."

Sister? Rosalie really is starting to accept Bella.

_I'm glad that Rosalie has changed towards Bella. It took her long enough, but I am glad that it happened. I hope that she didn't hurt that girl too bad, maybe I should have Carlisle take a look at her nose._ Esme thought.

"Ugh my nose, you crazy bitch, you broke my nose!" Lauren cried out as she covered her nose.

"I would choose my next words wisely if I were you." Alice warned.

Lauren tried to get up but she ended up falling flat on her back, so Jessica helped her up. They both moved carefully and avoided turning their backs Rosalie. They both were afraid of Rosalie, and their thoughts became frantic, as they searched for a way to get to their car without having to pass her.

"Yyyyou better hope that there is no permanent physical damage! If there is you'll be hearing from my lawyer." Lauren said still covering her face, as Jessica pulled her away.

"I'll be sure to wait by my phone for that call, but I'm not liable for the hideous condition of your face before I hit you." Rosalie called out to Lauren as she and Jessica scurried off.

Emmett couldn't help but laugh at what Rosalie had told Lauren, and to be honest, I was fighting back the urge to laugh.

"That was….that was wow." I struggled to say, still shocked that Rosalie was defending me. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me, I protect my family" She stated as she wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulder. "We all do."

Once Lauren and Jessica walked away, we joined Rosalie Alice and Bella. Emmett instantly picked Rosalie up off of the ground and held her close. Jasper and Alice walked over to each other and held hands and were staring into each other's eyes like a pair of love struck teenagers. Carlisle and Esme stood next to each other watching their children with pride. I zoned out my family as I approached Bella and wrapped my arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

Our loving embrace was cut short by Alice. She planned on taking Bella with her from store to store. I would not allow Bella to endure such torture, but before I could protest, Alice pulled her from me and turned towards the doors. She was walking a bit too fast for Bella, but she didn't realize it.

"Alice, slow down! She's still sore and recovering." I called out to Alice as she dragged Bella into the mall.

"I know."

"Alice." I said in a warning tone as I chased after her.

"Okay, okay, we're slowing down." She replied as she slowed down enough for the rest of us to walk along with them. "You don't have to be such a control freak."

"You're one to talk." Emmett muttered which earned him a slap to the head by both Rosalie and Alice.

"What was that for?" Emmett asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So where are we going first?" Rosalie asked ignoring Emmett.

"Nordstrom hmm….or maybe Macy's. I'm not exactly fond of the stores here but since a certain brother of mine isn't generous enough to fund a trip to Milan or New York, this mall will have to be an awful substitute." Alice said.

"Alice, I'm sure you will find plenty of nice things here." Esme said.

"Three dresses, a belt, and a shirt." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Well you should probably begin your search. It would be absolutely devastating for you if someone else managed to swoop in and buy those dresses before you get to them." I told her, as I gave her one of my credit cards.

Alice was torn between dragging Bella along with her and getting her clothes before anyone else. After a few seconds of debating with herself, she gave up on the notion of dragging Bella along. She grabbed Jasper's hand and led him away with her.

"There's no need to worry about us Alice, we'll find our own way around here." I called out to her as she made her way to her destination.

Carlisle and Esme made their way towards Bed Bath & Beyond, Rosalie followed Alice and Jasper. Emmett said something about sports equipment and went the opposite direction of the others.

"Where would you like to go, love?"

"I'm not too familiar with this mall. Are there any bookstores here?" Bella asked.

I wasn't too familiar with the mall either but I had glanced at the mall directory when we entered. There was one bookstore in the entire mall; I guess one is more than enough for most people. **(AN: When I searched for info on the mall before writing, I only found one bookstore, so I am not 100% sure that there is only one. If there is more than one, sorry.)**

"There's a Barnes and Noble."

"Lead the way." She said then we headed to our destination.

We spent most of the afternoon at the mall and definitely didn't leave empty handed. Bella would not allow me to buy her anything, so I had Alice do it for me with my credit card. Whenever I noticed Bella take an interest in what she was browsing through, I took note and sent Alice a text with the list. While Bella ate an early dinner in the food court, the rest of the family met up with us. At first Bella wouldn't accept what I had Alice get for her, but after 30 minutes and Alice's help, she gave in.

Alice ended up getting the three dresses, belt, and shirt. Rosalie bought nail polish and a new ratchet set. Anyone other than my family might have thought that odd combination for a woman of her beauty. Emmett bought a case of baseballs and a couple of bats. Carlisle and Esme bought a new stove and refrigerator, which were being delivered to the house. All a part of our human façade.

Jasper and I were the only two who left the mall empty handed, but that didn't bother us. Jasper and I don't need materialistic belongings, although it is nice to have extravagant possessions. As long as our loved ones have what they need and are happy, we're happy. Jasper would give up all of his money and possessions if it made Alice happy, I was the same way when it came to Bella.

A few hours after we got home, Charlie came by to take Bella home. While Alice and I helped Bella get situated in the cruiser, our parents we're discussing Bella's recovery. Carlisle explained the medicine to Charlie and gave a list of care instructions for Bella's injuries before they left. Charlie was overwhelmed by all of the instructions and missed some of the information. He wouldn't be able to make sure that Bella was taken care of fully as needed, but I wasn't worried because Alice and I will be there taking care of her when Charlie can't.

Even though I am with her every night, I don't like the fact that she's going home, I've grown accustom to her laying in my arms, on my bed in my room. It really didn't matter where we were as long as we were together, but it was more relaxing at my house. When we're at my house, I don't have to hide every time someone enters my room. Hiding whenever Charlie checks on Bella is starting to get frustrating, but I will continue to do it

I had left my house, on foot, a few minutes after Charlie's cruiser left our driveway and was waiting for Bella on her bed when she got home. Charlie helped her get upstairs, but she refused to let him help her any further. I think that she knew I would be waiting in her room for her. If he had helped her I would have just went out the window or hid in the closet. She entered her room and locked her door before looking over at the bed. A huge smile was spread across her face once she saw me. She tried to walk over to me, but before she could move an inch I had her in my arms and sitting on the bed. She had to get ready for bed and let Charlie know that she was going to bed so that he didn't keep checking on her. After 30 minutes of talking, mostly about our day, she fell asleep, in my arms as usual.

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed or added this story to your favorites and alerts. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**I figured that Lauren was in need of some good ol' fist to face action, and Rosalie was just the person to help.**

**Next update should be soon, this time I mean it!….I hope.**

**Please Review, they really help speed up the update process.**


	10. Chapter 10 School and Interrogations

**Alcohol and Bandages**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own the plot and the Porter's. **

**Monday Morning**

**BPOV**

I woke up to find Edward sitting in front of my ancient computer with a look of frustration. We had countless discussions during our time together about my truck, and most recently my computer. He would mention that the truck and computer were too slow, loud and unreliable and that he wanted to replace both. I dislike my computer just as much as he does, but I refuse to allow him to replace it for me. He was staring at the computer, frustrated, most likely because I still had it and refused to let him replace it.

He looked over at me as I sat up and was by my side seconds later, showering me with questions about my health and comfort. As soon as he was somewhat convinced that I was alright, he placed a tiny white box in my hands, no sharp edges, or paper attached, just a simple, smooth box. He obviously didn't want a repeat of my birthday. Although it was plain, I could tell that the box was expensive, which most likely meant that whatever was inside was as well. I opened the box and found a shiny, expensive looking black cell phone and a charger.

"What's this?"

"A ce…" He began to say.

"I know what it is. Why are you giving me a cell phone?"

"You don't have one and I figured that you could use it, also in light of recent events, I thought that it would be helpful in case of any future emergencies."

"Emergencies? You or the family are always within hearing range." I pointed out.

"It would make me feel better if you had the phone."

I was about to protest, but before I before the words could leave my mouth, he had me. Since the attack he has been worried more than normal. I wanted him to be able to relax and worry less, and if accepting the phone helped, then I would bite my tongue and accept the unnecessary expensive phone.

"It's already fully charged and I put all of the numbers that you have in your address book, and my family's numbers as well, in the phone."

"I probably will never have to use it."

"You never know, you might just become one of those awkward couples that become so engrossed in their phones that they only communicate via text and totally phase-out verbal communication."

I looked towards my doorway to see Alice standing there smirking, stifling a laugh from her comment.

"When did you get here?" I asked as she made her way over to the bed.

"Just now, I'm surprised that you both didn't hear me."

"I did, I was just choosing to ignore your presence, until you made it known." He joked.

"You're such a wonderful brother. Now get out! Bella needs to get ready for school"

"But I don't want to go to school, I'd rather stay in bed all day than face Lauren and Jessica again."

"You don't have to worry about them today."

"He's right. Now, let's get you ready for school." She said, then turned to Edward and pointed to the door. "Out. Now!"

Not willing to argue with his sister, he did as she ordered.

**30 minutes later**

As Edward helped me out of the car, all eyes were on us. Tyler and Eric walked towards us, but turned away as soon as Edward made eye contact with them. I was more than thankful for Edward's presence; he kept most of the student body away. I wasn't ready to talk to my friends and classmates just yet. By the time we made it out of the parking lot the first bell sounded and Alice parted ways with us. We made it into our first class a minute or two after the final bell, which earned us a glare from Mr. Berty, but didn't stop taking attendance.

Edward helped me to my seat and got my supplies out for class, which caused Mr. Berty to send another unpleasant look or two our way. When the teacher was finally engrossed in the poem that he was reading to the class, Edward moved closer to me.

"By the end of lunch there will be a break in the clouds. " He whispered in my ear. Damn sun

"When are we leaving?" I asked hoping that he'd take me with him, but knowing that he'd find a way for me to stay safe without him directly by my side.

"_We_?" He asked. "You have already missed more than enough school. Finals are coming up soon and most of the information on them will be covered during the next few weeks. You won't be alone, I will be within hearing range, but obviously out of sight."

I didn't want to be alone, I didn't even want to be at school, but I had to be and it wouldn't help to complain about it.

"How am I supposed to get home?" Asking was pretty pointless, I already knew the answer.

"Don't worry about that. Your truck will be waiting for you in the parking lot after school."

First through Fourth period seemed to go by rather fast, which I did not want to happen. The one time I want it to go by as slow as possible, it doesn't. By the time class was over Edward was by my side with both of our backpacks in hand. He refused to let me lift or carry anything other than a pen or pencil.

On the way to the cafeteria, I had heard that Lauren didn't show up to school. I overheard someone mention that she had a very important appointment in Seattle, and that she was really there for plastic surgery. I guess she really did need her nose readjusted after the hit Rosalie dealt. Rumors about Lauren and the mall incident were spreading like wildfire, most started by her so called friends. Besides Edward and Alice, the only people who spoke to me were Angela and Ben, but I didn't have a problem with that.

Edward and I sat at our usual table, with Angela, Ben, Mike, a nervous looking Jessica. After making sure that I was comfortable and finding out what I wanted to eat, Edward went to get it. We sat in silence, other than a brief hello from Angela and Ben, and a sigh of annoyance from Jessica. Mike seemed like he wanted to talk to me but when he was about to, Jessica glared at him. Edward returned with my food and left to meet up with Alice who was already out in the car. Once he was out of sight, Jessica stood up and walked past me, hitting me with her bag, dragging Mike along.

After the final bell rang, I headed out to my truck but along the way I saw Josh. He looked like he hadn't showered or changed in days. His hair and clothes were filthy and his eyes were red, as if he had been crying. He looked so upset, scared and vulnerable, and I could tell that he needed help. When we made eye contact, he turned around and headed down the hallway behind him. Without thinking, I followed after him, despite the fact that it probably wasn't the best idea.

The hallway was dark and narrow, it lead to the storage area and basement door. I stopped halfway down the hall when I could no longer see ahead of me. The logical part of my mind was telling me to turn and leave, but the other part was telling me to go after him to comfort him. It was crazy to go down a dark hallway alone; it was even crazier to go down that dark hallway after the brother of the man that attacked me. I decided to head back to the main hall when I felt someone grab my shoulder. Instead of letting fear overwhelm me into submission, I clenched my hand into a fist and turned, by the time my fist made it to the persons face; I realized that it was Eric.

"Ahhhh what the heck, Bella" Eric cried out as he rubbed his jaw. "I was just making sure that you're alright."

I apologized to him, and then rushed out of the school to the parking lot. I felt guilty from the moment that my fist connected with his face and I realized that it was him. I'm sure that I made a huge scene, which fueled my need to get as far as I could away from the school and everyone in it. When I felt his hand on me, it brought back the fear and memories of that night. It was like a warning light went off in my head, a warning that whoever was behind me meant to do me harm, even though that wasn't Eric's intention. My thoughts were filled with worry and guilt for punching Eric as I made my way to my truck. He was just trying to make sure that I was alright and I hit him for it.

"Hey Bella." Mike called out to me. "Bella."

As he approached me I swiftly opened the door and got into my truck but as soon as I shut the door, he was standing outside of it. He stood there waving and motioning for me to roll down the window; he looked like a complete dork.

"Oh, hey Mike." I said as I rolled my window down.

"I'm sorry about everyone's behavior at lunch. I was going to come over and visit for a bit but Jess had other plans for me."

"It's alright, I wouldn't have been much fun to be around."

"How are ya feeling?" He asked nervously as he rubbed his neck.

"Um, alright." I was actually sore and had an unpleasant headache, but if I told Mike that, I would never get rid of him. I was hoping that he didn't see what I did to Eric, but from the look he was giving me, he did.

"You pack quite a punch Bella. Remind me never to mess with you. I know Eric learned his lesson."

"I didn't mean to hurt him. Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's just a little shocked, he's not mad or anything." He replied, then sighed "So, I heard about what happened"

"Mike, I really don't want to talk about that."

"Oh…sorry. So where's Cull…Edward?"

"He had a doctor's appointment in Seattle, so he left early. Where's Jess?"

"I don't know." He said nervously, scratching the back of his head. "So I heard that you and his sisters jumped Lauren and Jessica at the mall yesterday. Did that really happen? I've been meaning to ask you about that all day, because I know that Jess likes to gossip and has a tendency to stretch the truth a bit." Ha, a bit, more like she stretches the truth, until it's a complete lie.

"I can assure you that we did not jump them. Lauren was harassing me and my sister didn't like that much, she lost her temper and hit her _once_ and that was all that happened. No one was 'jumped'. That was just another rumor."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that it was, I just wanted to make sure." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "There's a new restaurant that just opened up in Port Angeles, so I was thinking about driving over to check the place out. Since Edward isn't around, are you available this afternoon?"

"I have a lot of studying and homework to catch up on. Maybe some other time." Ugh, why did I just give him false hope?

"I could help you catch up" He said a little too eagerly.

"Thanks for the offer, but Edward is going to help me when he gets back from Seattle." I said as I started the truck. "Well I have to get going, I'll see you tomorrow."

As I pulled out of the parking lot, I noticed that Mike stayed in place, but Jessica soon came and they walked to his suburban. I noticed Edward running and sometimes jumping in the trees along the road that I was driving on. He was running at the same speed as my truck, which had to be frustratingly slow for him.

As soon as I stopped the truck in front of my house my phone vibrated 3 times, I flipped open the phone expecting to find messages from Edward, but the turned out to be from Alice.

**--Charlie will be there in ten minutes with FBI agents--**

**--Keep Edward calm. One of the agents will aggravate him. Don't worry, if he gets too out of control we'll be there right away to stop him--**

Stop him? Stop him from what? I don't want to think of what he might do if pushed far enough. I know that he wouldn't kill anyone, but he might do something drastic enough to expose himself and the others.

**--Don't worry everything will be alright. I'll be by in a few hours.--**

I closed my phone without replying and went inside the house. Edward was waiting for me by the stairs, wearing my favorite crooked smile. He carried me up to my room and gave me my medicine, as I told him about my dad being home soon. After taking my medicine we went back downstairs to wait for Charlie and the FBI agents, which was a dreadful wait.

**EPOV**

While we waited for Charlie, I decided to talk to Bella about what I saw while watching from the trees. It was a weird sight, her punching Eric Yorkie. I didn't feel entirely bad for the guy; he kind of had it coming. He knew the rumors, and he still decided to approach her from behind. Invading an attack victim's space, especially without warning isn't exactly the best idea. A few months after Rose had joined the family, I had made the mistake of touching her shoulder. She nearly tore my arm from both her shoulder and my own. Bella was embarrassed about what happened with Eric, so I didn't force the conversation, but I did ask about Mike bothering her in the parking lot. I offered to scare him out of town, but she declined the offer stating that she already lost enough friends for the week.

When I heard Charlie's cruiser turn onto their street, I let Bella know. She jumped up and rushed into the kitchen like she was on fire. I followed. I could tell that she was alright, but I was still worried. She went from being calm and deep in thought to full of energy and practically running out of the room. Her sudden burst of energy caught me by surprise. That was the most I've seen her move in over a week. She had the freezer open and was fumbling around with something inside, when I entered. Seconds later she placed an icepack in my hand.

"Hold it on your head when they get inside." She told me, as she pulled out her schoolwork.

It didn't take me long to figure out the point of the icepack and the reason why she rushed to make herself look preoccupied with her school work.

"Bells" Charlie called out as he entered the house.

"In the kitchen, dad." Bella called out.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, preparing to tell her about the agents that he brought with him. He was thrown off track when he saw me standing in the middle of his kitchen, with an icepack on my head.

_What the heck is going on? Hmm….I wonder if she hit him. That'd be kind of nice, maybe they're breaking up. Eh who am I kidding? With my luck they're getting married. He loves her, she loves him just as much if not more. Hmm… maybe I should be less harsh towards him. _He took a look at Bella and me then around the room. _Well at least he's a positive influence, making sure the homework is getting taken care of._

"What happened, Edward? Finally get on Bella's bad side?" He joked, and received an annoyed look from Bella.

"No _Dad_, I opened the cabinet a little too rough and Edward just happened to be next to me. It was an accident."

"I'm sure it was." He said in a semi-sarcastic tone, and then his tone changed. "Listen Bells, I know that you would much rather forget that the past few weeks ever happened, we all would, but there are still a few loose ends. Legal stuff. There are two men from the FBI here to see you. They have a few questions, and once they're done here we're closer to putting this all behind us."

_I hope this doesn't upset her more. _

We followed Charlie out into the living room. Just as we entered the room, two men wearing dark suits, stood to greet us.

The first man to stand was obviously the younger of the two. He was easily 15-20 years younger than his middle-aged partner. His features, while masculine, were also gentle. When he saw Bella his thoughts were filled with sorrow and sympathy. His thoughts were pure and genuine, a lot like Angela Weber's thoughts. He wanted to close the case, for Bella, Charlie and all of the other victims and their families. He wanted to end their pain and shame. The older agent, on the other hand, just wanted to close the case so that he could go home to his Lazy-boy and flat screen.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Special Agent Bradford and this is my partner Special Agent Perez." The middle-aged man greeted.

"She prefers Bella." I interjected.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, who are you?"

"Edward Cullen, _Bella's _boyfriend." I said extending my hand to him as a civil gesture, moving the ice pack to my other hand.

He ignored my hand, but Agent Perez shook my hand instead. Agent Bradford was clearly not very polite, but his partner seemed to make up for his rudeness somewhat. Agent Perez was appalled by his partner's behavior and wanted to speak up about it, but didn't because Agent Bradford is his superior. I was rude as well; I didn't realize it until Agent Bradford refused to shake my hand. He wasn't just being rude as a reaction to my rude behavior; he was a naturally rude man.

_Cullen? Where do I know that name? Oh right! The Doctor that treated the girl, Carlisle Cullen._

"Cullen? Any relation to Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" Agent Bradford asked.

"Yes, he's my father."

_Hmm the rumors about this boy being the one who raped her might be true and his father might have tampered with evidence to cover for him. _Agent Bradford thought.

I wanted to set him straight about what he was thinking. How could he believe I would do such an awful thing to Bella?

"Well _Edward_, we are here to question _Bella_, not you"

"What my partner is trying to say is, we need to speak to her alone." Agent Perez said.

"Please don't go." She pleaded with me then turned to the agents. "I need him here."

"We really…" Agent Bradford began to say.

"Agent Bradford, can I speak to you for a moment?" Charlie asked.

He nodded and followed Charlie into the kitchen. Agent Perez stayed behind in the living room with us, and didn't speak. I was thankful for his lack of conversation, because it would have been slightly annoying for me to hold up a conversation with him, while trying to listen to Charlie and Agent Bradford.

"I respect you and your department, but kicking Edward out of the room while you question Bella isn't a very good idea."

"And why is that Mr. Swan?"

"_Chief_ Swan." Charlie corrected. "Edward has been Bella's rock throughout this whole ordeal. When it comes to answering your questions, she won't be very helpful without him by her side. Edward Cullen is a good kid, keeps out of trouble and takes care of my daughter. He won't cause any trouble"

"Alright, but if he causes any trouble whatsoever, I am holding you responsible." Agent Bradford said after a moment of weighing his options.

_This guy is an ass, I'll be glad when he's out of my house and out of town. Just because he's some big shot FBI agent, he thinks he rules the world. _Charlie thought as they entered the room.

"The boy can stay." Agent Bradford said as he sat down next to his partner.

Boy? Ha, I'm old enough to be his grandfather.

**BPOV**

I heard a slight growl coming from Edward after his father was mentioned and another after Agent Bradford referred to him as a boy. The growling reminded of the text messages from Alice. I needed to keep him calm. I placed my free hand on his chest the second time, which calmed him down a bit, but not all the way. I silently prayed that Alice and the others were nearby in case things got out of hand.

"Your father has already filled us in on his department's investigation, but we would like to ask you a few questions of our own. We would just like to ask a few questions about that night." Agent Perez stated.

"You already read my statement, right?" They nodded. "Can't you just get whatever information you need from that?"

"We would just like to hear it from _you_." Agent Bradford began to say, but was interrupted by his partner.

"It's proper protocol for us to interview you ourselves. It gives us a better idea of what happened, which will help us solve and close the case." Agent Perez said.

I let out a frustrated sigh, and then motioned for the questions to begin.

"What happened between the time you left school on Friday afternoon and when you were brought into the hospital?" Agent Perez asked.

"I went to a party with friends. Left the party. Was attacked. Blacked out. Woke up here, and was brought to the hospital."

"That's a bit too vague. We would like the detailed version." Agent Bradford stated

"After school I came home…." I began to say.

"Alone?"

"What does that have to do with what happened to me?" I replied.

"We would just like to get a better idea of the events leading up to what happened." Agent Perez stated, before his partner could speak. I have a feeling that whatever Agent Bradford was going to say was going to be harsh and less sensitive.

"No, I wasn't alone, I was with Edward. I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could…"I said only to be cut off by Agent Bradford, which seemed to be his talent.

"I thought that you were out of town with your family." He asked Edward.

"I was, but before we left, I spent some time with Bella."

Agent Bradford flipped open one of the folders quickly searching for something, most likely a copy of Edward's statement.

"But you were back before the end of the night, just in time to take her to the hospital? That had to have been a rather short camping trip, huh?" He asked smugly, after finding what he was looking for.

"Hey wait a minute, I thought that you were here to question Bella, not her boyfriend. He has nothing to do with the case." Charlie questioned.

"It's alright, Chief Swan." Edward said, then turned his attention towards Agent Bradford. "As a matter of fact, it was cut short. My father brought me back early."

"And why was that? I want the detailed story, not your side-notes, kid."

"He had a case that was bothering him and he wanted to get back to the hospital to check on his patient. My father noticed that I was eager to get back home to Bella, and offered to take me with him. My mother and siblings didn't want to be without us, so we decided to cut our trip short. My father and I left before my mother and siblings; they stayed behind to pack up our gear."

"What happened when you got to the Swan residence?"

"When we pulled up to the house Chief Swan's cruiser wasn't in the driveway, which was strange for that hour, but Bella's bedroom light was on. I had a feeling that something was wrong. As I approached the door, I saw that Bella's keys were on the ground in front of the door, but the door was closed and locked. She would never leave her keys just lying there, at that point I knew something was wrong. I motioned for my father to come inside with me, in case there was trouble."

"Why would there have been trouble?" Agent Bradford asked.

"Well, the fact that Bella's keys were on the ground outside of her door and she wasn't answering my calls gave me reason to worry. Other than that, at the time I had no idea why there would be any trouble whatsoever. "

"Alright, then what happened?" Agent Bradford asked obviously annoyed.

"I knocked on the door as we entered, but there was no answer. I called out for her a few times but there was no answer, but I heard muffled crying coming from upstairs. We went upstairs towards the source of the crying which was coming from the bathroom. I knocked, but there was no response, just the crying, I told her that I was coming in, waited a few seconds then entered. Bella was sitting in the shower, crying and shivering under the running water. I turned the water off, then wrapped a towel around her." he stopped talking and looked like he was going to cry, well if it was possible for him to do so.

"When I pulled her out she was shivering and her crying died down a bit. My father entered the room and checked her, as much as she would allow. We tried to calm her a bit then took her to the hospital."

"So, now that we know what happened when Edward found you, why don't you fill us in on what happened prior to that?" Agent Bradford said with a smug look.

"I went to a party with friends, left the party. Was attacked. I didn't see his face. I was hit over the head, the blow to the head knocked me out and woke up on my front lawn. I went inside and ended up in the shower. That's it!"

"We need the truth! Not some lie that you tell yourself to help you sleep at night."

"Excuse me!? Just who the hell who do you think you are? You can't come into my house and speak to my daughter like that. No one and I repeat, NO ONE comes into my home and speaks to my daughter like that, ever. I don't care if she is lying, or if she is omitting any important aspect of that night. Hell, I don't care if she keyed your car and kicked your puppy, you have no right to speak to her like that."

Agent Bradford was absolutely stunned and didn't have a chance to speak, because as soon as Charlie's protective outburst was over, their phones went off. They were called into the station; there was an emergency that involved the case and the Porters. Before leaving Agent Bradford made sure to warn me that he would be back to finish the questioning as soon as he was finished with the 'unfortunate interruption'.

With the Agents and Charlie gone, the room was silent and for the first time it was an awkward silence. I felt guilty for keeping Edward in the dark about what happened. Being alone with him after the questioning turned interrogation made me realize that it wasn't right to keep it all to myself. Like Rose had told me on the previous week end, I needed to talk about what happened with someone. Talking about it would be a step in the right direction; it would lead to me being able to heal. I wanted to tell him before the agents got it out of me. I would rather tell him alone, in case he got upset and displayed some of his superhuman capabilities. I had to tell Edward everything; well I would try to leave out the details of the assault. I knew that it was now or never.

"Are you alright?" He asked rubbing my back gently.

I shook my head and cut him off before he could question me.

"We need to talk."

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed or added this story to your favorites and alerts. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**I know that it has been ages, and I apologize for that…life and the lack of an internet connection are to blame. I'm not too happy with this chapter, I know that it could be better.**

**Please Review, they really help speed up the update process.**


	11. Chapter 11 We Need to Talk

**Alcohol and Bandages**

**Ch 11**

**We need to talk. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own the plot and the Porter's. **

**EPOV**

"We need to talk."

As soon as the words left her mouth I could tell that she was ready, ready to tell me the truth or as much as she could about that night. I pulled away from her a bit so that we could be face-to-face for what she had to say, but held both of her hands.

"Bella, what s wrong?"

"I need to tell you something and it s kind of a now or never thing and you might hate me after I tell you."

"I could never, and would never hate you." I told her pulling her hands to my chest. "You can tell me anything, no matter what it is. What is it that has got you so upset?"

"I know that it was Danny. I remember that night perfectly, well the parts that I was conscious."

"I remember the feeling of his disgusting warm, alcohol scented breath on my face and neck. The feeling of his sweaty hands roaming my body."

I did everything I could to hold back any outburst or sign of anger at hearing that, but it didn't go unnoticed by Bella as I hoped it would. She sat silent for a moment.

"If you don't feel comfortable telling me this, you don't have to continue.

"No! I want to tell you. I need to tell you."

She shifted in her seat making herself comfortable but she didn't appear to be comfortable. Given the recent events and the current situation, I doubt that she will feel comfortable for sometime.

"I planned on telling Angela no when she called, and staying home and reading a book and doing a few things around the house. When she actually called she wanted me to go with her to the party and she wouldn't take no for an answer. I didn't want to go, at first but I figured that it would be a favor for a friend. She was being dragged there herself by Jessica and Lauren but they were going to be off chasing after Mike and Danny. With Ben out of town she would have been alone which she did not want to happen. When we got there I talked with Angela for awhile, Ben showed up, and they went off to catch up. I was alone, until Danny approached me. I talked with him for a few minutes, until Lauren interrupted. I slipped away and went to find Angela. I decided that since Angela had Ben to keep her company now, that I'd leave. When I found Angela and Ben, I told them that I was heading home, they offered to drive me home, but I told them that I'd rather walk."

I sat still, trying not to cause any disruptions.

"A few minutes into my walk, I started to regret not getting a ride. I was already tired and I still had at least two miles to go. The road I was walking down had no street lights and very few houses. There were only a few cars that passed by. After a few minutes of no headlights, a truck appeared, but it seemed to be going slow and when it reached me the driver rolled down the window, it was Danny."

She paused, fighting back tears. I tried to pull her closer to comfort her, but she put her hand up, gesturing for me to stop. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her at that moment but I knew that she needed her space. I also knew that the tears would eventually spill and it would be even harder to fight the urge to comfort her.

"He tried to get me to get in his truck with him, but I told him that I would rather walk. When he realized that I wasn't going to give in, he got mad and sped off. I kept walking, and started worrying about Danny and his driving. I was worrying about him and the people that he could hurt if he was in an accident."

She worries about the guy moments before he murders her virtue. Kindness and care, rewarded with pain and violence. Karma, and fate, have no place in this world, if something so horrible can happen to such a caring and pure girl.

"About a few minutes after Danny sped off, I got this weird feeling, like I was being watched or something. I heard a noise in the bushes, I stopped walking to see what it was, even though I should have walked faster instead. I heard the noise again and then nothing, I figured it must be the wind, so I started walking again. Not too soon after I continued to walk I heard footsteps coming from behind me, I turned around to see who it was Before I could get a good look at the person, I was hit. I fell to the ground and tried to get up and away , but ended up getting kicked in the ribs."

She shifted in her seat and placed her hand on my face as a calming and comforting gesture. She's trying to comfort me while she's the one who should be comforted.

"It was Danny and he was drunk and angry. I tried to fight back but it didn't help, he was bigger and stronger than me. I pleaded with him to stop, but he slapped me and grabbed and dragged me off the road. I screamed as loud as I could for help, but it was useless, we were the only people out there."

"You don't have to continue if you don t want to. It s alright." I told her, breaking her out of her memory.

"No, I have to."

I didn't want to be a killer and I wasn't glad to be, but hearing Bella recall her attack made me feel a bit more justified in my actions. Hearing of each hit he dealt out to her made me wish his death was a slower death.

"A few seconds later we were on a dirt road by his truck, I tried to fight back even more. He punched me in the stomach with enough force to knock me to the ground. He put me in the bed of the truck. It was at that moment that I knew that he was going to rape me, and there was nothing I could do about it, but I still tried to stop him. My resistance was pointless."

"After a few more hits, I just laid there too afraid to move as he crawled up next to me, placing rough kisses along my neck, I wanted to vomit."

I clenched my fists, and she placed her small hands over them in an effort to calm me. I wanted to stop her from calming and comforting me. I wanted to pull her into my arms and comfort her.

"He reeked of cheap cologne and alcohol."

She fought back tears.

"He undid my jeans and tried to take them off, but I struggled as much as possible. He threatened to hit me if I didn't stop moving."

"I kept struggling and he hit me. He somehow managed to strip my bottom half completely. My vision started getting blurry and my arms were starting to go numb. I felt him on top of me, as he tried to pull my legs apart, I fought, keeping them closed as long as I could, which earned me a jab to my jaw. He hit my head a few times and I passed out. When I woke up I dressed and we were in his truck. He told me to keep my mouth shut about what happened, he threatened me and told me that no one would believe me. He said that you wouldn't want me after finding out that I cheated on you. I wanted to yell at him 'It wasn't consensual, you raped me!' but I couldn't take another hit. He tried to make me doubt that you'd want me anymore after finding out what happened. It worked.

"I will always want you, always. Nothing will ever change that."

"'You're no longer pure, you re nothing'. He said that in front of the house before he left."

"I'll be right back."

I had to get out of there before I before the anger that was building boiled over. I would not allow that to happen around her. I did not want to frighten her, especially by showing her the side of me, which I never want her to see, the monster. I couldn't even from the words to tell her that I would be right back, I just ran out the back door and into the wilderness behind her house.

Trying to vent while doing minimal of damage was difficult. I knocked two trees down and caused dozens of animals to scurry off deeper into the forest.

**BPOV**

Edward growled and clenched his fists tightly by the time I was finished. He was trying to remain calm, but I could tell he was as upset as he was the night of the attack. He stood up and left out the back door without a word. At first, for a brief moment, I thought that he was disgusted enough with me and what happened to leave me. I thought that what Danny told me was true, but then I received a text from Alice, that stifled those fears.

**He's just blowing off some steam, he'll be back in two minutes.**

Right when I was about to reply, I heard a loud crashing noise coming from the direction that Edward went. Before I could make it to the back door to investigate, my phone went off again, this time Alice was calling.

"It was just Edward helping a tree collide with the ground, everything is alright. Relax and sit back down."

"Relax? How can I relax? Being calm may be easy for you right now, but it's not your boyfriend demolishing the forest."

"You re right, it s not, but he is my brother and I do know for a fact that he would want me to make sure that you were alright and calm."

"I can hardly be calm while Edward is upset and out there demolishing the forest."

"He's coming back in 10 seconds, you can relax. I'm going to let you go now. See you later."

Sure enough Edward came back in as soon as the call ended. He went straight for the sink to wash his hands and was in front of me pulling me into his arms within seconds.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me most."

"You have no reason to feel that way. We've already discussed that and I don't want to get into that again. Let's just forget everything and "

"Alright." He sighed after a moment of silence.

I knew that he wouldn't forget anything it wasn't

Agent Bradford and his partner returned the next morning, well prepared to grill me, but I didn't give them a chance. I told them everything that I told Edward about the attack. Charlie was on the verge of tears, he looked as if someone tore his heart out. I have never seen him look that crushed, not even when I told him about Renee's engagement. It was hard to look at him, so I kept my eyes on the coffee table, occasionally looking at Agent Bradford when necessary.

After giving my statement they left and told us that they would be in touch with us, as they made their exit. It was a huge relief to have them leave. Charlie looked torn, he was trying to make everything better for me and trying to forget about the past few weeks, but he looked uncomfortable with communicating so much around me. I could tell that he was trying to stay strong and not let his emotions show, but he wasn't doing a very good job. He sat with Edward and I for most of the afternoon, until he had to get back to the station. He told Edward he could stay the night since he was going to be at the station late, but that he better be sleeping on the couch.

**Okay, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I would have updated back in November, but I had so much going on. I was going to update last week but I had computer issues and the chapter was lost. I found it on one of my flash drives, but it was in a different format and not everything that I had on the computer, so I had to do some editing of it. I doubt that I fixed everything, so sorry for any mistakes. I'm not really happy with the length of this chapter, or the chapter in general.**

**Thank you to all who have added this to your story alerts and or reviewed.**

**Karrie Kay, thank you for being a wicked cool friend and for all those weird IM conversations on messenger about this story, twilight and Rob.**


End file.
